Part 2 BSG: Rise of John Cavil
by Lucifer1974
Summary: This story coincides with Lucifer's Experiments and tells the story of how Cavil takes over the Cylon Legion.  Prequel to the show again tried to stay as true to the RDM story the best I can.  Complete FanFiction  Feedback would be great
1. Chapter 1

The Rise of John Cavil

-Prologue-

The model known as One or by his colleagues as John Cavil entered the hanger with both hands clasped behind his back he looks around assessing the space. Realizing that he had more than enough room to setup his equipment he signals the Centurions behind him to start setting up.

The hours seem to go by so fast and the excitement that his ideas have become real makes him smile. Now that he has entered the next stage transferring the Imperious Leader into what he hopes is a Human model should be interesting. The Centurions were much simpler the processors didn't hold as much information and even during the transfer they lost some of the basic functions. This on the other hand would be so much more the Imperious Leader had four separate processors and it was handed to him to put them together. Granted the Centurions brain was much smaller, this human form that the Imperious Leader will take will be able to hold so much more knowledge, but then again even if he failed he still had his escape goat.

As if the machines ears were ringing his escape goat entered the room. Cavil always thought that this robot was rather curious with its oblong head that glittered in the dark also always wearing that red robe. I guess it was easier to distinguish him from the others that way. "So what do you think of my transfer station?"

Lucifer just looked around "Impressive none the less" he simply turns to Cavil "Where do you need me?"

Cavil looked around not really thinking that far ahead. Knowing that he wanted him there he wasn't sure exactly where to put him as so he didn't get in the away. "Over at that station…"

The machine seemed to float over towards the station as it appeared to be checking out the room that Cavil had setup with a gesture towards one of the chambers "What is the goo chamber for?"

Taking a second he looks at the machine. Relishing the moment he thinks how much respect he had for the machine, and at the same time pitted it because if it wasn't for him he would have never been able to deceive Ellen into breaking away from the group to begin working on his creation and ultimately their own demise. Giving the machine his crooked smile he steps up to the machine "Ahh, that my friend is a surprise…" but before he could finish his sentence the doors slid open and the Imperious Leader came walking through. Cavil quickly walks up to him keeping his hands clasped behind his back. "Imperiousness, are you ready to make history?"

The Imperious Leader always spoke in a deep monotone voice looking down at the little man that stood before him. "Indeed… is everything prepared for the transfer?"

"Yes... yes it is, I just need you to take a seat over here on this table, and we will get you hooked up." turning to Lucifer "go ahead and start to prep your station." simply bowing the machine glides over to his post and begins to work.

Laying the Imperiousness on the table Cavil began to work diligently hooking up cables and hoses to his head as he tightens down the straps securely on him he quickly heads over to his station "Alright here we go…" turning a couple of knobs the machine begins to flicker as the goo chamber begins to start bubbling he takes a quick glance around the room as if every machine was staring at him he quickly blurted "Don't worry that is perfectly normal…" brushing his hair back he looks at the timer "now in five…four…three…" all of the sudden there was a sharp noise and all of the lights shut off. Cavil panics for a second but sees that his panel was still operating he knew it would be now or never yelling "NOW!" He pushes the button and the machine extracts a bright light from within and as if exploding the room illuminates into a bright flash.

Shaking his head he takes a second to get his bearings he sees that all the monitors show that the operation was a success he then quickly says "Give me a second…" as he runs over to the goo chamber he flushes the tube into an enclosed chamber he had setup. Not really having the knowledge that Ellen and her crew had he didn't want them to see that he used the same body as the Simon model since he was not able to design one himself. He quickly cleans the goo off of the body and incases him into a prototype armor that he designed for himself locking the mechanism down he steps out of the enclosed room "Now I present to you the new and improved Imperious Leader." With the armor on the Imperious Leaders body showed to be a massive design not allowing anyone to realize the deception.

The Imperious Leader grabs his head and stands there dazed for a few seconds uttering a very audible sound "What happened…" is all he says at first.

Not sure on how everyone would react to the armor to include his Imperiousness Cavil quickly responds "We completed the transfer Imperious Leader… a little detail I forgot to mention is that I created this suit of armor to help protect you from accidents… what do you think?" watching him impatiently not really sure how he was reacting to the transfer.

The Imperiousness slowly raised his head "I feel… I feel … GREAT!" with a huge roar standing there he gathers his thoughts "But no longer will you call me Imperious Leader I will now be known as PUREVENOM!" Giving a huge hearty laugh the room remained silent as everyone watched as the goliath enjoyed the moment.

Cavil gives him a smile "Good…" the thought that lingered in his head was that it was better that no one seemed to realize the difference he decided it would probably be better to let him venture out while he solved the problem of trying to create an actual body for his Imperiousness that wasn't actually being used. "Now if you will excuse me I have more work that needs to be accomplished."

Purevenom turns back to Cavil "Of course… One… of course" stomping around he begins to head for the door "I think I'm going to test this new body out."

Cavil stops in his tracks granted he would like nothing more for him to die by his own hand he wasn't quite ready to begin his next plan he quickly gestures to him "Don't be too hard, you need to get use to it. Plus I'm still working on the resurrection codes for you still. So keep in mind that you are not impervious yet." Plus thinking to himself that he didn't want anybody to see what body he was using.

The goliath simply walks to the door with his hand he gestures saying with an annoyance "Whatever."

Smiling at Purevenoms back he watches him leave clasping his hands once again his old colleague glides next to him "I must admit I'm not familiar with that model?"

Quickly he fixes himself at the same time glad to see that his observant colleague didn't notice he believed than there was a fair chance Ellen wouldn't see it either. "Nor would you be, I specially designed him." Hoping the lie would not show. Cavil decides that it would probably be better to leave now wouldn't want to tip his hand to the machine. Cavil clasps his hands behind his back again leaving the hanger he heads to make preparations for his next plan things would seem to be going exactly as he had hoped smiling his crooked smile he leaves the machine behind in the hanger.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 1-

John entered the room looking around noticing that the five tubes in the middle have not been tampered with since his last visit to his little personal storage room. Reaching around rubbing his back still feeling the knife that was thrust into it the other day, and the image of the woman standing over him that will probably forever haunt him wishing he could figure out the code to erase that specific memory he sighs looking around. Fortunately he had implemented his plan in creating the reserve version of himself, because his little takeover would have quickly ended before it had a chance to get started.

Pulling up a chair he sits next to one of the tubes reaching in he begins to pet the woman's face that laid there. "Dear Ellen…" moving some of her hair out of her face "…you had your chance, but look what it has done for you." Sitting back in his chair crossing his arms "you really should have taken me more serious I had great plans for this place, but no you wanted peace and look what it got you." Watching her face not move he knew that even if she was turned on that she would still find a way to object.

Not realizing that he wasn't alone anymore another John had entered the room and watched at the doorway "Why do you torture yourself brother?"

Stirring out of his chair John quickly turns around "I don't really define this as torture, but more self loathing."

"Call it what you will my brother but you need to move past it and get back on the job." Walking into the room he grabs the chair and sits in it.

Changing the subject John really hated to argue with himself if anything he realized that he had a superiority complex and it was hard to get anything accomplished when there was more than two of him in a room. "Are we still a go to implement them into the Colonies?"

"Yes… Saul will be the first one to be sent, Ellen will be second."

"Who changed the plan? Ellen was supposed to be the first one implanted." Getting frustrated that one of his models would change the plan without consulting with him.

"You were not around, and since I have the same hatred as you did I went ahead and made the call." Getting up out of the chair he starts walking out of the room "I know you are dying to know why so let me put your heart at ease brother. We aren't completely sure that this method will work so we decided to use Saul first in the off chance he is killed we could still send Ellen in later."

Staring off in oblivion John stood there for a second, seeing the sense to the statement he decided not to respond just nodding his head he walks back over to Ellen's tube and sits down. The other John nods his head back as a gesture that he understood his thanks for his explanation and simply heads out the door. Alone in the room again he returns his gaze back to his mother in the tube "If only I had more time before I had to box you. Your secret very well may die with you." Thinking of Purevenoms new body was taxing many of his plans putting them on hold as he worked on that one problem, but it seemed every method he had tried to create a body had failed with horrible results every door he closed twenty new doors would open. He had thought of contacting the Il-series Lucifer but he had exiled him to the remote site in the outer limits and as useful as he was he grown to attach to his own experiments grabbing his back again. Plus he did rebel with the others which ultimately destroyed his original body, no John was sure he had the knowledge he just needed to dig a little more.

Getting up he begins to head to the door just before exiting he turns his head "Goodnight mother we will talk more tomorrow" leaving the room he shuts the lights off closing the door. As he walked down the hallway smiling he enjoyed the idea that everything was going as planned the ship was more alive than ever, originally it was only filled with the centurions parading around. Now though it was being filled with all the humanoid models placing the centurions in a more or less required position, even the Raiders were being replaced with their own sentient minds so they weren't even required for flight duty.

Luckily Tyrol had designed the Heavy Raider before he was boxed, not really sure how we were going to be able to move the troops before it was time for retribution the ships allowed us to move squads of troops instead of having to use the Baseships as landing craft risking critical components that were inside them to fall in to the Humans hands which could ultimately be used against us, with this we could use much smaller units to position better. Giving it another thought it was disturbing that Ellen hadn't designed somebody with engineering skills John wasn't really sure who will be able to replace Tyrol expertise, Simon seemed the most adapt but his interest were solely in how the human genome worked, which had been useful for implementation into the Raiders but doesn't help with creation of newer units. Thinking a little harder on the subject the Eight's Sharon model seemed to be next best thing, but they were very whiney and complained a lot about the workloads that they were given plus they tend to treat the Raiders with more sympathy than John would like. Possibly the Sixes Kona Model would be the ones that would fit into the slot they just didn't seem to have a creative bone in them but they did work hard.

Walking into the command center he watched as everyone seemed to busy enjoying the noise he stood there with his hands clasped behind his back when one of the Doral's noticed him and began to approach him. John couldn't help but smile as he watched him walk towards him, Doral seemed memorized on the fashion stations that we would casually receive from the colonies. He actually would design clothes that replicated the suits that he saw, which seemed fitting since we were merely just copies of what the human race, why shouldn't the clothes we wore be any different. Not really understanding Ellen's full plan he often wondered what role Doral was to play in her design, holding himself upright as if he was somebody distinguished and often watched what the clothes he wore. Something said to John that he would have someday might have been a politician of the Cylons more than likely the one who would have found the peace between our two races if she had gotten her way.

Losing track in his thoughts Doral's words started to come into focus when he heard Ellen's name mentioned "…the plans Ellen had started with creating the colony have been completed, did you want to move our operations there?" standing there looking at John as if he had heard his entire conversation.

John quickly put his hands up "How many times do I have to tell you all?" walking over to one of the older centurions he pulls out it's weapon and points it at Doral "Those names are never to be spoken again." Pulling the trigger the weapon goes off blowing Doral's head clear off. Handing the weapon back to the centurion he starts walking away turning his back to the machine "Get that mess cleaned up." Seeing one of his brothers standing at a console John quickly walks to him "Tell our brother down in the resurrection chamber to make sure that he checks that Doral's code before he brings him back online."

"Of course Brother" as he nods his head the other John steps away and quickly leaves the room.

For fear that the other models might have some residual memory of the takeover John had worked hard to reprogram them, but for some reason they couldn't seem to forget who their parents were and that worried John. If they remembered they might revolt threatening John's plan before he had completed it.

Standing by another console John began to look at the status of the Colony a ship that would dwarf all of the ships in the fleet. Ellen had started its creation with the hope that they would be able to return all the planets that the Cylon Empire had conquered in the war as a good gesture for peace. Giving the Cylons a place that they could call home while they looked for a place that they could settle and start over with, but John had decided to change the plan and use it as the headquarters which would ultimately lead to the destruction of the Human race. Noticing the completion time he looks up "Why didn't anyone tell me that it was finished?"

Another Doral looks up and points to his dead brother on the ground "That is what he was informing you of when you shot him."

"Ah… well good, Tell the others to begin transferring everything over there then. I want to be moved in and ready to go in a couple of weeks." Turning before they could respond John heads out of the Command Center even though the models seemed loyal he did doubt there sincerity sometimes walking with hands clasped behind his back he heads to the laboratory hoping that the Simon he had confided into had made progress with the problem that haunted him.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 2-

"I'm telling you that it cannot be done." Finally Simon said to John after hours of deliberation on his request.

"Don't tell me it cannot be done, our fore father and mother were able to do it" John continued to insist.

"I have tried every route gone through all there notes. I even used the notes from that machine that you exiled there is nothing there. I can't find all the information on how resurrection really works, sure we can duplicate the resurrection tubes but the Hub is a one of a kind ship if we lose that we will lose all knowledge on how to resurrect ourselves."

"I don't understand…" John started to pace not happy with this new piece of information "…I copied all their files it has to be there."

"We still have them here why don't we resurrect them before we send them to the colonies?" Simon said desperate to resolve this impossible quest.

"It's too late for that I have already reprogrammed their minds. Even if I reactivate them I doubt that the information would still be there. No, we proceed with the plan."

Changing the subject again Simon felt compelled to relay even more bad news "You're going to have to tell Purevenom that he is using the Simon model…" standing straight trying to make a stance "…he continues to come here asking if I can take off the armor."

"What did you tell him?" John taking an interest he wasn't aware that the Imperious Leader was growing wrestles with the armor.

"The locking mechanism you put on it makes it impossible for even a machine to figure out. He isn't happy with the answer he keeps saying that he wants to put the body through some test to find out how much more superior it is to his old body."

John turns away from Simon not wanting to show his frustration. Plans might have to be accelerated in the disposal of his most Imperiousness. "Good, good tell him next time he comes see you to report to me. I have some new developments regarding his design."

"What new development?" Simon responded with a very quizzical look on his face.

Turning back to Simon, John wished he had a centurion in the room so that he could repeat his action in the Command Center "let me worry about that." John was regretting coming to the laboratory today Simon only seemed to have one problem after another and no sign of a solution to any of them. Looking at the table he walks over to the data stream "Getting back to one of the other problems what do you mean the information on resurrection isn't there?"

Simon opened the file on the data stream and began sifting through the information "It is almost as if someone went in there and deleted small but important parts of the formula."

"We are machines why can we not complete the formulas?" banging his hand on the table trying to figure out when Ellen and her entourage had a chance to do this. John had gone to great lengths to ensure the surprise of his takeover it was impossible that they could have done this with the time he gave them.

"These formulas are so complex that I'm not even sure how our parents figured them out." Pointing to a series of numbers "I have compared these sequences to everything that we know and nothing even comes close to deciphering them."

That was it John swore the next time he came to this room he was going to bring a gun. Sitting in the chair he places his head into his hand "Fine… talk to the John on the Command Center let him know that we need to redesign the Hub." Taking a minute to gather his thoughts "I want a Hybrid put on the ship and FTL drives as well…" walking over to the board John starts writing new equations on the board "…we can also dedicate a few Baseships for its protection."

Simon started to tap the table "Really this isn't part of my duties. So far I have no idea what you just said."

John stops in mid equation on the board turning to Simon he gives him a stern look "Oh shut up! Go get John and tell him to come here…" as he watches him leave the door begins to shut "…Also bring a centurion down with you!" not sure he heard him he returns back to the board working on the new problem that has been brought to his attention.

Purevenom paced in his room he had been in this armor for a few months and was beginning to become tired of it. Appreciating the steps John had gone to ensure his safety he began to worry that he might have made mistake in trusting his judgment. Looking out the window he looked at the huge ship dubbed the Colony by one of his human models. The design was supposed to be a new home for him a place that he could rule and also keep his most prized possessions protected. With as many weapon placements that were placed on board controlled by multiple Hybrids he would never have to worry about his safety again. Of course the way John had explained it to him once his resurrection code had been put in place he would essentially never have to worry again about being shut down, but the problem was John seemed to be avoiding the matter and bringing up other concerns.

Being one of the original machines that started the war his design was as a strategist for war games paved the way to his leadership role. Amazed how he had evolved, he looked back at his evolution as a simple computer the humans eventually placed into a prototype design that eventually evolved to a four processor mind which made him the most intelligent machine on all the colonies. It was that superiority that saw the flaw in man that eventually brought the war to their doorstep, but even with that knowledge he couldn't beat human ingenuity that eventually placed him into a stalemate, if it wasn't for Ellen and her crew the war might have continued for a very long time possibly not ending until they were both destroyed. To think Purevenom believed his evolution was complete to only learn that there was another step that John took him too, but as much as he appreciated it he began to learn that there were consequences for this knowledge and for what he thought was a blessing he started to believe that it just might be a curse. Ellen's betrayal didn't help though she had sold to him technology that would lead him to believe they would bring the downfall of man, but in reality its true design was to help them coexist with their human enemies. John showing him the truth behind her intentions saved the Legion from such trickery, and brought a new dawn to the Cylon Empire that he hoped would overcome the stalemate that existed between the two races.

Returning his gaze to back outside of the ship he watched as the new Raiders began drills impressed by the ships they were smaller and more mobile than the original ones that they would soon replace. Plus the loss of one ship would not be as taxing since they had resurrection technology in their programming every loss would be a learning lesson to them now making them a more efficient killer.

The door chimed bringing his attention back inside the room turning toward the door he says in low growl "Enter!" D'Anna one of the three models enters the room as he watches her walk with a majestic grace he found himself wanting more to take the armor off. Reviewing the records he learned of sex and for some reason was drawn to experiencing it first hand as she approached his breath deepened as he tried to keep his composure. "What is it D'Anna?"

"We are approaching the Colony..." giving him a frustrated look "…Spectre requested if you could meet him in the Command Center once you have arrived."

Watching her expression Purevenom studied it for a second. None of the human models seemed to like the Il-Series advisors giving off the impression that there was some distaste for what they were. "Tell Spectre that I will look forward to the meeting." Watching her expression show more displeasure he finally decides to confront the problem "is there something you would like to say?"

Correcting her expression she quickly responds "of course not my Liege."

"No please speak freely" hoping that she would not hold her tongue fearing retribution if she spoke ill will towards his friend. Which was probably why he enjoyed the Il-Series council, they were not prone to such simple fears and spoke openly to him.

"I do not wish to offend but I do not understand why you keep those models around." Keeping her eyes to the ground possibly hoping that what she said would not get her boxed.

"They are necessary. Before I had any of your council I relied on them solely and still to this day find their knowledge indispensible."

"Cavil said that the technology would benefit them, but for whatever reason have decided against there uploads."

"I'm still assessing this new technology and wanted to keep them just in case I was wrong in trusting John."

"Of course my Liege I will relay your message." She quickly turned and left the room.

Leaving him alone to contemplate his desire in peace he turns back towards the window looking forward to seeing an old machine that he called friend. Spectre had been by his side since the beginning of the war, a backup program of himself in the case that he was destroyed he was in sense the heir to his thrown. It has been interesting watching his development since becoming Purevenom changed his perception on how he viewed him and things that did not stand out before became apparent in a human form. For what he remembered Spectre originally was exactly like himself but as an advisor his personality developed into a separate entity as the years went by.

Walking over to a mirror looking at himself he stares at his design wondering what was under all of that armor. The only thing he was sure of was the color of skin and that it was similar to Simon, but other than that he had no idea. Grabbing the metal pole that he propped up against the wall he begins to find the nooks in his armor, wearing it for so long his skin began to itch and the only thing he found that would relieve it was that little wire. Scratching intently he hits the spot relieved he makes a mental note to address Simon it was time to cut off this blasted armor. Returning to the window he stares off watching his fighters conduct their drills, if anything that gave him peace.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 3-

Spectre studied the message he received from the D'Anna model just a few minutes ago, but was confused by what it said. The Imperious Leader stated that he would see him, but there was no time frame on when he would arrive there. Quickly he moved over to the data stream looking for the itinerary for his Imperiousness schedule hoping that he would have a glance to when to expect him. Of course since he took this human form he seemed to veer away from his normal schedule looking to entice more chaotic human things. Spectre seemed to find himself missing the days before these other models came online he looks over to the model known as Doral at least they seem to have retained some of their more Cylon heritage were as the others seem to want to be more like their human counterparts.

Turning to Doral "His Excellency should be docking soon please ensure there is a security escort to our location I would hate for him to get sidetracked... again."

Doral just looked at him showing a slight sign of contempt still acknowledging the orders he relays them to the security section "Purevenom has docked in the main hanger a patrol will meet up with him shortly."

"Excellent…" turning back to his station he reviews the log and casually begins his preparations for his leader's entrance so much has happened and it is important to inform him of the updates.

Looking around Purevenom relishes the site he had heard that the Basestars would be able to dock onto the Colony but to actually see it was an impressive feet. Walking onto the Hanger he is greeted by an army of centurions and his fellow models with John standing at the base of the platform. Hoping that it was the original John he really hated that they replicated all of them it made it hard to keep track of which one knew what.

"Your Excellency…" as John greets Purevenom at the bottom of the ramp.

"You know you can call me Purevenom" knowing that it was a pointless jester no matter how much he asked they still addressed him by title.

"Of course your Excellency" ushering him onboard "Welcome to the Colony. A few of the models setup a table in the main dining room wanting to greet you properly."

"Maybe later, I have business that is more pressing." Pointing to the elevator "Will that take me to the Command Center?"

"Yes…" giving him a short bow "well then if that is all I will excuse everyone then."

Walking away he gesture with his hand "yes, yes of course." Stopping and turning back to him "Tell me John, are you the original model?"

"No your Excellency" hesitating not really sure what that would entail.

"Relay a message that I want to see him as soon as possible…" starting to turn "sooner of course would be better" finishing his statement he continues his route to the Command Center.

As the door slides open Purevenom is greeted by Spectre standing directly in front of him "Hello old friend" surprised at his presence "Your security detail found me… I see you were afraid that I would miss our appointment again."

"Your Imperiousness…" moving to the side letting him pass by "I understand that with your new design you have become prone to easier distractions."

Smiling under his helmet he loved the honesty that came from the machines mouth. "Well I'm here now so what is so important that I have to miss my party for." The machine begins going over a lengthy list of items as Purevenom watches in admiration the dedication Spectre has for his job he finally interrupts "Sounds like it was a good thing that I left things in your very capable hand, you know that I trust your judgment go ahead and make the decision you feel I would make and send a detailed message updating me on them."

"As always I appreciate your support, but some of these items require your attention specifically" standing firm in his words he doesn't back down.

"Well take care of the ones that don't require my direct attention, and send a list to D'Anna that is part of my entourage and I will take care of them when I can."

"Of course your Excellency, I bow to your wisdom."

"Now that we have the formalities taken care of walk with me to my room" gesturing for the elevator doors.

"I'm sure you would enjoy your entourage company over mine."

"Never…" pushing him along "I command you follow… remember."

"Yes your Excellency."

Not bothering trying to correct him, Spectre's programming was unique to him and to change his mannerism would change him completely and Purevenom enjoyed him for what he was.

Leaving the elevator they precede down a hallway Purevenom continued to marvel at the design imagining that if he didn't keep an escort with him that he could quite simply get lost on board this place and could take weeks till he was found. Turning to his colleague as they came to the end of the hallway he decided to entice his friend in some simple conversation "So what are your thoughts on this place?"

Spectre not returning the gaze "The design of the colony is impressive the resources that we had to dedicate here would have not been possible had the war with the humans continued. I am curious why we never considered something of this magnitude prior to the arrival of the human models that said they came from Earth."

"I have wondered that myself looking at the specifications I can't imagine a Battlestar putting a dent in this place, but to be fair I wouldn't want to test it on anything the Universe could throw at it."

"Indeed I'm sure a Nova or singularity would have permanent ramifications if we decided to test it."

Giving out a laugh "yes that is true my friend." Spectre original design encouraged him to take on certain human characteristics as the laughter of Purevenom filled the hall Spectre automated response followed suit with his own laughter joining in. Purevenom started to settle down continuing the conversation "So how have the new human models been interacting with our centurions?"

"I will admit the new humanoid models seem to be highly intelligent, but their programming seems… chaotic." Turning towards the Imperious Leader "They make brash decisions that confound simple logic I would even say with yourself some of the choices you have made don't make sense to me."

Placing his hand on the machines shoulder "…and that is what I believe we were missing during the war." Continuing down the hallway "Humans don't use simple logic to solve large problems, yes their theories don't always pan out but it would seem that they work enough to give them satisfactory result. We deal with absolutes and in a galaxy where things are chaotic absolutes won't get the job done correctly hence we are building the new units."

"Interesting theory… how are you holding up in the body the John's gave you? Have you given it any thought to return to your original design?"

"I have given it some thought but I'm content in staying in the form that I am in. Even though John had better figure out my resurrection codes soon I grow weary of this armor." Stopping for a second Purevenom turns back to his friend "Speaking of which is there any word on the Guardian Unit that was carrying the original Hybrid?"

"We sent a scout to the planet they had occupied, there were signs that the Colonials discovered the site but it would appear that the Hybrid departed before they had a chance to investigate it. If the Guardians left a message though it would appear that it was lost before it had a chance to find us, I'm sure they will contact us when they get situated at their new location."

Not really happy with the answer Purevenom continued on. The Hybrid that was aboard that ship was unique the first of their kind and the only one that was male. Plus it was the only one that was not tampered with when Ellen and her crew came upon them, he had hoped that he would be able to use it as a secret weapon against the Human Colonies but now he would have to find something else that he could use since it would appear that the ship was lost.

As they came to the dining room Spectre turned again "This is where I will say my farewell. I need to return to the Command Center to finish my duties."

"Of course my old friend, do not hesitate to contact me if you are having any problems." The Il-series does his short bow and glides across the floor heading back the way they just came. Purevenom remembered when John had insisted that they upload his Il-series into a modified centurion unit but worried that they might not be able to handle the load of memory each one contained Purevenom refused the idea. Entering the room he was greeted by a variety of human models all excited that he had graced their presence. Not really enjoying these ceremonies he hoped that they would be better when he didn't have to wear the armor anymore grimacing under his helmet he proceeded in.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 4-

Watching the tube John stood patiently as the body began to mature inside the goo. Starting to believe what Simon had told him regarding the idea of creating a new body for the Imperious Leader might have been lost when Ellen's memory was wiped was just a little discomforting. Still this test was showing promise it was reaching the critical point that he hasn't been able to pass, each second that goes by draws the creation a little closer to being completed with the lights still showing in the green his hopes were becoming more possible.

Checking his numbers once again when all of the sudden he hears the sirens going off. Looking up he watches as the dials begin to rise into the yellow "Damn it!" shouting at the displays he begins to hit the monitors with the palm of his hand but still they go quickly into the red. Turning to the tube he watches as the silhouette of the body insides begins to disfigure as if crawling to get out it begins to bounce around in the tube until it finally stops moving. "Damn…"

Simon standing next to John simply crosses his arm as his other hand grabs his chin "Hmm, I thought the compound might cause the body to destabilize."

John simply shook his head losing count on how many failures they had "It would seem you might have been right about our situation." Turning to Simon he simply looks at him.

"…and what situation would that be?"

Pulling out a gun he points it to Simons head "That creating a new body may not be feasible." Pulling the trigger he watches as the body falls to the ground.

Another John standing behind him steps up "You really need to stop shooting the help."

"Well this one might be the last one for a while plus I've really wanted to do that." Smiling he places the gun on the table "I don't need this Simon anymore go ahead and have his memory strand erased."

Returning the smile the other John gives a slight bow "Consider him gone" exiting the room.

The room became silent except for the computers in the background making constant beeping sounds. John stood there with his hands clasped in front of him staring at the glob of human remains inside the tube slowly dissolving. All he could think about was the meeting he was going to be having with Purevenom, knowing exactly what it was about. Something that he has been avoiding with the hope of fixing before it became a problem, but now it was and he needed to think of a way to tell him.

Leaving the room he heads back to the Command Center walking through the doorway he stops and turns to the centurion guarding the door. "I no longer have need of the contents in that room. Make sure there are no traces of It." Watching the centurion enter the room he felt some comfort knowing that he did do something right when he didn't allow the voice programs to transfer to the new models. Continuing his course he returns his thoughts on his problem.

Entering the Command Center he sees one of his brothers at the main data stream, walking over to him he places his hand on his shoulder "Tell me brother how much longer will it be before we reach the Colony."

Shifting his hand in the relay he grimaces as he looks for the information "The Hybrid indicates we will be there momentarily."

"Good can you let me know when we dock? I have an important meeting with his Excellency."

"Of course Brother." The other John returns to his work while John watches hoping that he would give him a straight answer he is left standing there to watch.

Looking at the panel he frowns at the thought of communicating with the Hybrids, sometimes wondering how his brothers put up with it was beyond him. The Hybrid were very curious to him but at the same time disturbing their thought process are beyond simple logic but yet through all their utterances of unintelligent speech they can control a Basestar better than anything the Cylons have access to in the Legion, since they were created before Ellen and John had arrived it was unknown exactly the method they used since the ending of the war all the original work was lost when the prototype disappeared. Fortunately they had the next generation of Hybrid already integrated into another Basestar John wasn't able to reverse engineer on how they were created but he was able to input the resurrection code to replicate them. It wasn't fair that the Cylons were able to create what Ellen had perfected in the human models if often frustrated John since they all were able to do what he couldn't, made him question his own abilities at times.

The other John finally looks up to see that John was still standing there hovering over him "is everything alright, brother?"

Waking out of his deep thought "Hmm, yes I just have other matters on my mind, can you let me know when we dock?"

Looking at him with a confused expression "as I said I would let you know…" turning back to his station he turns his head back real quick "I think you might want to go downstairs and see Simon in the infirmary, you don't seem to be… yourself today."

Stepping back John turns his head and with a calm gesture looking at the other John "I'm fine" nodding his head he quickly leaves the room in preparation for his meeting.

From his vantage point Purevenom could see a good view of the Colony as he watched many of the ships dock and depart his new home. Standing there he often enjoyed the serene view but prior to his life as a human he had no recollection of ever enjoying such things. Even more curious he could not understand what his life was like before this transformation, the emotions at time were overpowering and often had to do all he could to keep them in check the curse of this life he guessed.

As the door chimed he turned taking his place in his seat he lifts his hand up gesturing to the D'Anna standing next to the door "Let him enter."

John walked into the room and proceeded directly in front of Purevenom kneeling he bows his head "You requested my presence your Excellency?"

"Yes, John I did" standing up he walks back to the window "I'm done being patient… take this armor off now."

John embarrassed with his own failures makes a quick glance to the D'Anna in the room "Your Excellency, what I need to tell you needs to be told in privacy."

"Very well" gesturing to D'Anna she simply bows her head and leaves the room "You have your privacy now what is your excuse?" simply turning he stands over the little man that remained kneeling to the ground.

Slowly lifting his head John is curious if Purevenom would execute him in person or have one of the centurions do it. To top it off he wasn't even sure if his whole line would be boxed because of his incompetence. Finally John begins to talk at a low utterance "I have failed you my Lord."

"What do you mean? That you cannot take off the armor" losing his patients he was tired of these games that he continued to play.

"No your Excellency" getting up he walks over to him and begins putting in the complex code that would unlock his armor. "The truth is your lordship the real reason I created the armor was to protect the real failure. I was not able to create a unique body for you so instead I used one that was already in circulation." Removing the helmet he walks over to the counter picking up a mirror he hands it to Purevenom "Even though the mind transfer downloaded into the body you still have the body of a Simon."

Relieved to finally have the helmet off his head felt like it was as light as a feather. As the blood rushes to his head he becomes light headed and falls into the seat grabbing his forehead he sits there for a second "You mean to tell me that I share the body of a Simon."

"Yes…" waiting for the command to be given to the centurion to fire he stands there for a second "…and that is why I haven't been able to give you your own resurrection code. For some reason the other Simon models will not accept your codes if you were to die everything that you are would be lost. Hence I placed you in the armor to protect your body and deceive everyone to include you of the slight miscalculation I made."

"Indeed…" getting up he walks over to the counter grabbing the glass he takes a drink something he hadn't been able to try till now, wiping his face he turns back to John"…well how close too creating my own body are you?"

"It cannot be done as of now" not really sure what else to say. "That is what I have been working on all this time, failure after failure I kept losing the body that I created."

"I don't understand you were part of Ellen's group why can't you?" the frustration was beginning to get to him his hands were shaking.

"Ellen never allowed me to be a part of that process I worked on the codes for resurrection not the creation of the models themselves."

"Fine, get Ellen out of her box and have her start working on the creation of a body for me." Purevenom watched as John shut his eyes realizing that there was more news that was probably not good he says with a resigned voice "What is it John?"

The resurrection of Ellen and her crew could create complications to John's plan, especially if when he reactivated their memories they recalled his take over. Quickly he responds with another lie "They are all dead." Not really sure if in what he said was signing his own death warrant he hoped that the other version of himself knew what his original plan was and could implement it.

Standing there for a second Purevenom just stood there gently saying "Dead…" shaking his head he turns his attention back to the little man standing next to him "So what is the plan then?"

"Well by keeping the armor on nobody will question your position, but as soon as they see you are a Simon they may think you and I were trying to deceive the Legion and dispose of us both."

"Can't argue with that" Purevenom picks up the helmet "So I will remain in this helmet indefinitely then."

"I will continue with the work on making a body for you, but till then yes." Standing there John adds "since you know now we can have a room specially designed so that you can take the armor off and enjoy yourself."

"Indeed… but I won't be able to enjoy this body to the fullest." Feeling a deep sorrow in his stomach he was rather excited that he would be able to experiment with the body but now that thought had left and was replaced with the idea that he would have to live it in solitude.

"Don't worry your Excellency I'm sure we can fix it." In the crook of his mouth a small smile began to form, not really sure how things turned to his favor he enjoyed watching as the Imperious Leader seemed depressed over the situation. Things seemed to be getting back on track again. John then explained in detail on how he could program a few of the models with basic codes to live in his personal room and serve his needs, finally Purevenom agreed to the idea and John quickly departed getting started on the new project.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 5-

John stood watching the teams build the room assuming that it was going to be a little more difficult it has gone quite smoothly. Since the rest of the Empire still hadn't moved all their facilities to the new location finding the space to install the room was not hard. Probably the most difficult part was trying to figure out how he was going to move the newly programmed modules into the room without being scrutinized by the others. Not really sure of his taste he had decided to reprogram all of the different models except for his own to be simple servants with very little to no reasoning power. Looking over the schematics he had designed the place to have multiple rooms with different themes allowing his Lordship to experience the niceties that the humans enjoyed, he was sure once he entered he would more than likely never decide to leave. There were two ways into the facility but one only passable by someone of human size the other were service entrance were food and supplies could enter under a complex procedure, the other had a key system that only two people had the code for Purevenom and of course John.

Purevenom had walked up behind John without him realizing looking over his shoulder he decided to make his presence known "It looks like it will be rather grand."

Jumping a little by the surprise John turns to see the goliath standing behind him "Indeed… I believe we have covered all your requirements."

"I'm curious who will be taking care of the rooms since we cannot trust anyone with my secret how will I know if someone is in there when I decide to relax?" looking down at the little man.

"As I said…" taking a quick look around ensuring there was no one near that could over hear what he was about to say. "You will have a full staff inside that can never leave, their sole purpose is to ensure you needs are taken care of and they will do anything you ask of them."

"What if they were to die while in there?"

"There downloads will be sent to my private laboratory and if you want them replaced I will be able to do so without the main hub aware of the transfer."

"Very good…" walking around him he steps into the room and marvels at the size "Can we spare this much space?"

"Your Excellency, it will not be a problem for the Imperious Leader he will have his sanctuary away from prying eyes." John's patience was beginning to wear thin a trip he had been planning that was time sensitive had to be placed on the back burner until the completion of the sanctuary. Purevenom would never allow him to leave at this point he was already suspicious of his constant disappearance to leave the ship would only fuel that suspicion even more. Though John was willing to try something new the event that he wanted to see would not wait much longer "If I may, I do have a request?"

Turning slowly Purevenom had grown quite tired of John, if he didn't need him so he would have boxed as soon as he had learned of the deception "What?"

John hearing the hostility in his voice began to hesitate "I have an experiment that I need to return too. Unfortunately it isn't here if you would allow me passage I will be back as soon as I have the result."

Purevenom in a small way was enjoying the tremble in John's voice about to reject his request the idea did present an opportunity to have him out of his presence for a short while shaking "Fine… report back to me as soon as you return, I will want to hear the results of the experiment that you are conducting."

Bowing "…by your command" turning to the number six that was overseeing the construction "Sister Kona if you could finish the chambers for the Imperious Leader I would greatly appreciate it." Watching her face he could see the slight distaste in her eyes when she agreed. John decided to shrug it off with Purevenom in the room he didn't dare try to show his mannerism right at this moment he was of a mind that he was terrified of his Excellency and that is where he wanted to keep him. Heading to the main hanger he stopped to contact the Command Center on his ship to be ready to depart as soon as he arrived, hoping that he didn't miss his time schedule he briskly walked faster to his ship.

Purevenom watched as John quickly departed the room giving himself a comfortable feeling that John was now under control he returned his attention on the project at hand. Looking at the schematics he walked to one of the rooms visualizing the room on how it was suppose to look he became excited at the idea of being able to swim in the water that would be front of him soon. Memorized on his thoughts D'Anna made a coughing sound that brought his attention back to reality "Yes?"

"The Colonials have sent a message regarding a station in the neutral area…" pulling out a pad she hands it over to him "…there calling it the Armistice Station in the hopes to build better relations." Pointing to a specific location "they have designated these are the times that it would be manned by an Ambassador if we decided to participate they wanted to ensure that we understood that he would not be armed and that as a courteous we could do the same."

Reviewing the information he looked at the specifications "send Doral to open negotiations…" hesitating for a second Purevenom stepped away so to think more on the subject it might be better to send an Il-series instead it then became clear to him "delay that order…" deciding that he almost made a critical mistake he couldn't afford to tip his hand now and thought that if this was a trap he could lose much of the surprise that he planned to unleash onto them "…no, do not respond back to the Colonials. I want no transmission going out only set to receive… understand?"

Giving a simple nod she took back the pad and returned to her duties. Purevenom simply stood there wondering what would've his mechanical version have done in his stead, wondering if he was beginning to think like the humans activating the data stream he called upon a friend to give him his answers

Spectre face all of the sudden appeared on the screen "Your Imperiousness how may I be of service?"

Casually regarding the machine he thinks best how to phrase the question "Hypothetically…" not to happy with his choice of word "…or better yet a question. Tell me if the Colonials decided to setup a location to help better relations how would you perceive their gesture?"

"I'm sorry but you will need to give me more parameters before I can give you an answer?"

"Indeed my apologies… with this location they would be sending a dignitary with the request that we send our own. Since you are a back-up to my design how would you respond to the gesture?"

Spectre stood there for a second before responding "In that case with the resources we have it would be prudent to send the most qualified unit to open those negotiations."

Smiling under his helmet "…and who would that be?"

"Based on their expertise I would say… Doral" quickly though the machine changes his answer "Even though the release of such information would change our tactics."

Purevenom smile grew even more "how so?"

"You have made it abundantly clear that you do not wish the knowledge of our new design to be known, I would then say we would have to send the next qualified unit that wouldn't expose the secret… I would have to change my answer to an Il-Series."

Upon hearing the words from the machines mouth Purevenom excitement could be heard in his response "Thank you my friend that will be all." Turning off the viewer he grabs a seat and begins to let out a hearty laugh. The other models stopped what they were doing to stare at their Excellency enjoying the moment. Not really caring what they thought he finally decided that he might have the power to beat this stalemate. Forgetting all his other concerns he heads for his quarters it was time to make some plans it was time for him to prepare for the annihilation of the human race.

John holds his arm up to block the blinding light that surround them as he reaches with his other arm turning on the comm unit "Are you sure the resurrection signal will reach that far?"

The Leoban model simply shakes his head turning on his own comm on "we are definitely testing the limits we have never tried to receive a download from this distance but according to the calculations we should be well in range to pick you up… are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes!" looking over Leoban "hand me the blast shield and get into position."

Handing him the shield Leoban pats him on his back and floats away in his space suit John simply watches him board the Heavy Raider as the ship begins to take off a slight feeling of terror over comes him but relishing the experience he returns to watching the ship land. As the fighter boards the Basestar the FTL drive activates making the ship turn into a flash of light it cares the Basestar to the location he need them to go. John picks up the blast shield holding it up he turns to the star. The shields tint helps dim the light so that he could watch as the star reached critical mass as he watches the feeling of excitement begins to overcome him when all of the sudden there is a bright flash and everything goes dark.


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 6-

Waking up in the goo John quickly sits up trying to orientate himself another John and a Sharon grab his shoulders "Take it easy brother."

John shaking his head "What am I doing back here already?"

"What do you mean?" Sharon says looking at the other John.

John sits there for a second as he tries to recall what happened, remembering the planet that he was on he tries to play back the events that led up to his return to the resurrection chamber. "I was on that planet…" with some hesitation "…I remember Leoban handing me the blast shield, I also remember looking at the star as it reached Critical Mass." Frustrated that he couldn't explain in words the experience, but also annoyed that he couldn't visualize the images that he expected to see when the star went Nova." It became clear to John that his body had some limitations that hampered an experience that should have been epic. Finally his frustration got the better of him as he slams the side of the resurrection tube with his hand "Frack!"

"What is it, brother?" the other John looking at him with some confusion.

"This body… these imperfections…" standing up he climbs out of the tube with his hands raised above his head "where are my clothes?" not really caring to hear the answer he stumbles to the back room.

The other John follows him into the room "Brother, why are you so frustrated?"

Sitting down he lays his head against the wall "These limitation our parents decided to give us have gotten the better of me…"

"We should rejoice that she made us this way… without these limitation we would never be able to meet our full potential."

Looking over to his brother "You have been hanging around the Leoban's a little too much I think you have finally lost it. You don't understand these limitations made me miss the most spectacular experience ever…" getting up John holds up his hands "…if these weren't so limited…" pointing at his eyes "…I would have seen the spectrum of light that flowed through space as the star went Nova, I could find the Dark matter that I know is out there and embrace it, I could understand the universe and its purpose, but no I'm stuck with this limited dialogue and simple gelatin eyes because our mother wanted to give us a purpose." The frustration finally got the better of him John came to realize the real curse of his existence it was that moment that he knew now that Ellen's perverted plan was backwards that they weren't evolving the Cylon race they were devolving it. Walking over to his brother "I was wrong… so, so wrong" the other John simply watched as John got dressed and left the room never truly understanding the epiphany his brother just had.

Purevenom studied the star charts trying to find the best avenue of approach, but everything he saw would trigger the sensor buoys and alert the Colonials of an approach. No, he was missing something he just couldn't place his finger on it. Sitting there he watched as a six came into the room bringing in a tray with his nourishment on it as she moved he became memorized by her grace he began losing track of what was frustrating him, it was then that he understood "Kona?"

"Yes your Excellency."

"I must say you are thing of beauty… what is your purpose?"

Blushing a little she returns the kindness with a smile "Thank you your Excellency…" but then she gave a quizzical look "…my purpose?"

"Yes, what are your assignments or duties?"

"I care for your needs getting you your nutrient shakes as well I research all request for your review." Still puzzled by the question she stands waiting to be excused.

"At the same time if someone was to bust through the door could you handle the threat?"

"I am programmed with several variation of fighting stances yes I believe I could handle myself" beginning to feel uncomfortable with the questions.

"I would like to test that theory…" hitting a comm switch "…D'Anna please come in here and kill the Kona that is standing in front of me." Before he lets go of the switch the door bust open and D'Anna charges Kona as she stands there confused "You might want to defend yourself" Purevenom says with a smile under his helmet. D'Anna throws the first punch as Kona quickly deflects the strike countering the attack Kona strikes with a round house kick. Grabbing her leg D'Anna also counters her attack by throwing Kona against the wall and begins throwing punches at her after a few strikes hit Kona quickly gets the upper hand by grabbing her wrist she turns the tide in to her favor flinging D'Anna around she drops her to the ground. Purevenom watches with excitement as the fight continues on for what seems to be an eternity Kona then grabs a sculpture off the table and just before she bashes D'Anna head in Purevenom lifts his hand "Stop!" Kona quickly stops herself in mid stride and looks up to the Imperious Leader.

As they both get up they begin straightening themselves out then turn towards Purevenom with a simple nod they respond in unison "Yes your Excellency."

Slapping his knee he begins to give out a laugh "Excellent, excellent you both have pleased me perfectly you both are excused." With a quick flick of his wrist they quickly move out of the room. He realizes that he has the means but now he needs a plan and a way to implement it flicking the comm back on "Have Spectre report to me…" as they respond their acknowledgment he turns the switch off. Getting out of his chair he walks over to the window things were developing he just needed to piece it together to make it work. Before his eyes he sees a bright light in the distance it would appear he caught the finally of a star going Nova watching he marveled at the brilliance of the light how it glowed in the dark recesses of space it was moments like these he appreciated the gift of life John gave to him, and wondered if there was any truth to the ideals of a one true God.

Sitting in his office John had turned off all the lights trying to relive the experience his feeble mind couldn't comprehend the experience driving himself insane he puts his arms on the table shifting everything onto the floor. Johns anger was getting the better of him he hated Ellen more than anything now thinking of his plans he wanted her to be there when they wiped the Colonies out he wanted to be standing there watching her face as she realized the mistake in believing that humanity was wrong and striving to be like them was even more wrong. The wanting to gloat in her face was the only thing that brought peace to his mind, the only thing that would satisfy his anger.

Opening the Data stream he began looking at the files thinking maybe there is a way to reverse the mistakes she made he could revert himself by placing his program into a machine experiencing the things his heart truly wanted. Banging the screen the numbers would not pan out, every simulation he played the ending results were disastrous nothing seemed to work. Sitting back in his chair he decided to try and meditate on the thought thinking out loud he sat there "All right… transferring a processor into a rotting fleshy brain is possible because the mind can hold more data… but the brain won't transfer to a processor because there are too many subroutines for the processor to handle… so if I attempt this there is a good chance I could lose most of my memories and forget why I hate her so much… well that is not acceptable." Shaking his head he begins tapping his hand on the table the thought overwhelming him he continues to concentrate harder. "…maybe I can combine flesh and metal… it worked with the raiders and the centurions… but once again they are simplistic programs…" feeling he was getting closer there was a something that he was missing.

Sitting there deep in thought John lays his head on the table still thinking out loud "think, think, think…" it was at that instance he feels the ship beginning to stretch he could feel that in a moment the Hybrid would be taking them Faster Than Light… it is then that he realizes something "The Hybrid… those silly little frackers… all this time we thought the Cylons were heading in the wrong direction with their experiments, but it makes sense they weren't…" a smile began to form on his lips placing his hands behind his head he leans back as the ship makes the jump.


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 7-

Kona sat across from D'Anna watching her work on some files on the Data stream not paying any attention to her as she waited patiently for the Imperious Leader to allow her entry. Not understanding what he could possibly want with her she had been assigned to maintenance duties over a squadron of new raiders hardly noticeable duties for the Imperious Leader in charge of the entire empire to care. She had hoped that her work ethics would keep her out of trouble but apparently there was something she was doing that have to be quickly changed.

It had been a better part of an hour sitting there waiting when all of the sudden the doors open and one of the Il-series robots came floating out. Not really understanding their purpose she had heard though that they retain the memories of the Imperious Leader but through evolution have developed their own personalities causing them to specialize in different matters some were scientist others were strategists and pretty sure they had other duties but with her position she would probably never know what they were.

The machine doesn't even acknowledge Kona as it passes her giving her some indication that possibly it was somebody important in the chain of command. Wondering if he was the one she had rumor was in charge of this place named the Colony but before she had a chance to let her imagination wonder she hears a chime as D'Anna acknowledges it there is a deep resounding voice that emits from the speaker. "Send Kona in." is all it says D'Anna looks up at the blond woman sitting across from her and motions her in.

Kona walks into the room to see many lavish design some that she found beautiful others that seemed decrepit she continues to the end of the room where she notices his Excellency sitting in a chair that is twice his size. Kneeling in front of him she wasn't really sure of the protocol in addressing his Imperiousness "…yes your extreme Excellency…" looking up with a little uncertainty. Watching as his helmet tips back a little as if he had given a little chuckle under it he sits their gazing at her.

"My child please raise yourself and address me as Purevenom" leaning back in his chair giving off a more relaxed posture.

"Pure…Venom…" slowly standing she feels compelled to ask "If I may be so bold… why did you choose such a peculiar name?"

Purevenom pauses for a second as if taken aback by the question. Standing up he walks over to the window gazing out to the stars "To be honest you are the first to ask…" as if he was deep in thought recalling the past "…I find your question interesting because I never really thought about it." Turning back towards the lovely blond woman "when the transfer was complete and I awoke in this body… my body felt as though it was flooded with all these new senses and as if I had became pure I wanted name something with a bite to it to put fear in all who opposed me… and it just hit me." Satisfied with his answer he placed his hand on his side as if he was immortalizing himself in that position.

"From what I understand though it has never took" feeling comfortable with the conversation something about his presence made him easier to talk to.

Sagging his head a little "You are correct… try as I have everyone feels compelled to call me by title then name."

Giving him a little smile "Purevenom my lord you have called me to your presence what do you ask of me" bowing her head slightly.

Watching this goliath swell she realizes that she must have gotten on his good side with the gesture he quickly turns and finds his seat. "Of course… the reason I have called upon you. I'm aware you are assigned to a raider maintenance unit are you happy there?"

"I live to serve Purevenom if that is where you desire my service then it shall be done."

"Point in fact that is not where I desire you… I have an important mission for you but first I need to ensure you are ready before I can send you…" leaning forward "Tell me what do you know about the art of espionage and subterfuge?"

"I know the meaning but I have never tested them, really there is no need in the Empire" giving him a quizzical look.

"True, but now we do… I will be assigning you to the Command Center as a receptionist your cover will be as a fetcher, a menial job for you but should get you close to where you need to be. Your mission though is something entirely different without anyone aware I want you to find everything you can about the operations of that section." Turning to a map "I want to know where we are going find out what ships will be docking and when, the raider patrol patterns everything I need to plan an attack on this facility."

Overwhelmed Kona hesitates "…but you can get all the information without my help?"

"Indeed I can child, but this test is to see if you can get it without any help from anyone here. You will have no security clearances, no resources to speak of to help you in this matter, since you will only be reporting to me if you are caught I will deny any knowledge of you and your mission and more than likely have you executed for treason understand?"

"I will not fail you Purevenom" bowing again. Kona begins to think about what just happened and how she was going to prepare for it "Will that be all?" is all she can muster out as her thought process began to decipher everything she just heard.

"…Yes, actually there is one more thing…" getting up resting his hand on her shoulder "until I'm satisfied with your results this will be the last time we see each other face to face. You will need to figure out another way to communicate to me without drawing attention."

"I understand Purevenom then I hope to see you again soon." Standing up she gives him another bow as she walks toward the door mid way there she stops and turns "If you don't mind following my cue I will play this meeting off as an admonishment for my unsatisfactory work in the hanger" giving him a wink she turns back putting her head in her hands beginning to cry she quickened her pace out the door.

Watching Kona run out the room Purevenom sat there with a huge smile under his helmet this was going better than he could ever hope. The D'Anna sitting outside of his office walks in briskly looking back at the hallway at the fragile girl who just left the office. "My lord be it none of my business, but what did you say to that poor girl?"

"You over step you bounds D'Anna, but in this case I will allow it. I don't want that poor excuse of a Cylon working on my raiders reassign her to somewhere she can't mess things up." Watching to see where D'Anna places her he decides to see if he is able to predict her destination.

"Of course your Excellency, I will have her transferred to the Command Center I'm sure they will have some menial job that they can place her into."

"Excellent, see that it is done" watching D'Anna leave the room another smile is brought to his face under that helmet. Wanting to relax he decides that it is time to check on the status of his new chambers he begins following her out the door "I will be back in a little while, I'm off for a walk and I do not wish to be disturbed."

"Understood your Excellency" marching off he decides to take the scenic route allowing him to see more of the Colony things have gone to well today better that he didn't push his limits.

John walks into the room confused why his brother refused to see anyone to include his own selves. The Colony had continued to send communications to have the Basestar return to port but John had declined the request stating that he was on the verge of something but would not relay anymore information. He had ultimately locked himself into his lab stating that he didn't want anyone to disturb him and to ignore all recall communications. John finally deciding that it was in the best interest of his model entered the labs too finally intervene to find out what his brother was up too.

"Brother… are you in here" looking around at everything in disarray he picked up some parts and setting them back down he proceeded in deeper in to the room. "Brother you are beginning to worry the other models in this erratic behavior."

When all the sudden he sees John lean through a doorway as he looked at him he could see that his hair was a mess and that he hadn't shaved in quite some time "I thought I said I didn't want to be disturbed!" yelling at him.

"Brother you have been held up in here for weeks. The Colony still requires us to return, we even received word that his Imperiousness is requesting an audience." As John approached closer he could smell the distinct smell that emanated from his body "Geez brother when was the last time you bathed?" holding his hand to his nose.

"I'll worry about that when I'm finished here." Returning to his work he waved his hand at his brother standing there "I'm almost finished."

"Brother if you keep this up the Imperious Leader will surely have us boxed… is that what you want."

Stopping he sits there for a second "Your right…" getting out of his chair "Have the Basestar return to the Colony…" grabbing a gun he puts it to his head "I guess the easiest way to get cleaned up is to start with another body." as the other John raised his hands to stop him he pulls the trigger and his lifeless body dropped to the ground. John just stood there wondering what was going through his brother head… well just before the bullet that is. Turning around he leaves the room he heads back to the Command Center to relay the orders it was time to head back to the Colony.


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 8-

"I don't quite understand… if you are not performing to peak performance I don't understand why you haven't been recycled. I have used plenty of sixes and they all seem to work at efficient levels I'm curious if there may be some kind of short in your specific model." Spectre simply standing there looking at Kona seemed confused at the transfer of one human model to his section.

"Excellency, I was told to report to you that is all." Keeping her head low she wasn't sure if he was aware of her mission and was designed to be a test to see if she can pass the first level.

"After reviewing your records there doesn't seem to be any major discrepancies that would require such levels to have you transferred… very well I will assign you to work with Leoban, he works over in the next room handling waste disposal reports."

"By your Command" stepping away she heads to the next room. Thinking to herself this might be a little harder than she expected it was one thing to be in the same room that she can simply look over people's shoulders and get the information but now she wasn't even going to be in the same room this could be more than she expected. Entering the room she sees Leoban working at his desk.

Looking up he sees the beautiful blond enter the room "Can I help?"

"I have been assigned to work with you" walking in the room she stands in the doorway.

"To do what, exactly?" as Leoban stops working and sits up diverting all his attention to the woman.

He didn't seem to be in the loop with what happens in the next room, seems that it keeps getting harder and harder this is definitely going to be a challenge. "I've been demoted and with my… work ethics in question they decided to find more work that wouldn't be as bothersome to the Legion."

Leoban stands up and walks over to her "Well than I look forward to the company" giving her a smile he ushers her into the room.

Standing outside the door John feels frustration as he thinks about the fact that he has to wait for his Imperiousness to allow him entry when he could be back in his lab working on his new project. D'Anna continued to ignore him as he bounced on his heels "Is he going to see me today or should I come back tomorrow?" finally giving into his frustration barking at her.

Rolling her eyes up to him "He will call for you when he is ready… it would probably be in your best interest to wait he has wanted to see you for some time now." Turning his back to the door with a simple resignation he lets out a heavy sigh clasping his hands behind his back he waits testing his patience a little longer.

The door finally opens and John quickly enters not waiting for the D'Anna to say so. Approaching his Imperiousness chair he drops to his knee "Yes" trying to show a little contempt in his voice he wanted to make sure that he appeared to be busy and didn't have time for these little meetings.

Purevenom simply sat in his chair waiting noticing the contempt in the little man he thought he would enjoy playing with him a little. Finally after waiting a few minutes he decided to speak "What is the status of my new room?"

"Really you call me for this… there was a reason I left that Six in charge of the construction, and the reason was so that you can get your little piece of heaven and I could continue with my work." Since John's epiphany he had lost much of his patience growing tired of the body he inhabited he wanted to change that.

Not being a stupid man Purevenom realized that there was something different about him, not quite being able to put his finger on it he decided to change his tactics "When you left you went to check on a time sensitive experiment were you able to complete it?"

John stood up looking at the unreadable faceplate he decided he needed to calm down before he got himself in real trouble. "I was able to complete the experiment but was not able to get the information I wanted from it. Unfortunately it could be sometime before I can attempt it again so all I can do is wait." Walking away from the chair he steps up to one of the tables noticing the star charts he quickly reviewed them "I see you have been busy anything I can help you with?"

Purevenom having left them out on purpose hoped that the little man would notice them. The smile under the helmet was bigger than ever all this time he had thought that humans were very unpredictable but through his little tests he was finding out that there was method to their madness. Getting up he walks over to the table "Yes, I have been having a dilemma" giving a little piece to see if John would inquire more about his plans.

Looking at the maps he notices that they are specifically generalized to the Colonies "I can only assume that you are planning to start the war up again."

"Well that would be the end game. Right now I'm just looking for a backdoor to get some information on the enemy."

John hesitates realizing that this could be a ploy, but at the same time how could he know that he already had succeeded in placing Saul and Ellen into the Colonies. Looking up to the goliath John decides to be a little more tactful "What have you came up with so far?"

Noticing the defensive stance John makes, Purevenom comes to realize that he had already succeeded in doing what he was trying to figure out. Turning to the little man he bends over to look him directly in his eyes "You have already done it haven't you?"

Stepping back he had nowhere else to go "yes, a matter of fact I have done it."

"You, you figured out what I have spent the last few weeks working on." Purevenom had to admit he was impressed not thinking the little man had it in him "So how did you do it?"

Pulling out the star charts he began pointing at different locations "I have implanted three models. The first one was the most difficult because he had to start with no resources." Pointing to a specific spot that was furthest from the Legion John gave a little smile "that was the first point of entry."

"Why there?" looking at the star chart he had never considered going around to the other side of the colonies.

"Why, why not…" taking a deep breath he goes over the plan "…Using an old Sagittarian ship that we captured during the war we stripped, and cleaned it also reprogrammed it with an identification beacon that represented a terra forming colony that left for deep space a long time ago. Putting FTL drives on it so that it could make the trip faster to the other side. Once he was in position he dumped and destroyed the FTL's making the trip back to the colonies on sublight speed. Since the date of the original party had left before the war their ident cards were lost so there was no record of who was on that transport. John was supposed to get picked up giving them a sob story on how his entire team was lost and he made the trip back the next course would be to get lost and blend into the community. Since we weren't able to predict his next course of action his ultimate goal was to make it to an outpost that would hopefully become our door to get others in. So far we have successfully been able to get two in there, and my brother has reassured me that no one is any wiser to the idea."

Not really sure how to take the news Purevenom was furious that they initiated the plan without his approval, but again he was excited that he now had an entry way into the colonies. "hmm…" trying to collect himself "…what about credentials?"

"Taken care of, humans are rather stupid creatures their encryptions were not hard to crack from the report we got from John. All he needs is some basic information to create the profiles their back stories on the other hand are another matter. Simply lying doesn't work, because with one lie you have to tell another to back it up. Granted we are good at remembering what we say the problem becomes if there is someone from that location of the lie how to cover facts on something we nothing about. Ellen's was…" it was that instance that John had realized his mistake to late to correct though.

"What do you mean Ellen you told me she and the rest of them were dead!" Purevenom grabbing the little man's arm pulling him close to his face.

John closed his eyes not realizing until it was too late he had tipped one of his plans "I used Ellen as one of my plants…" thinking fast "…Since this was not sanctioned by you if I had failed I didn't want to spoil the designs of any of your current models so I figured what better than to use the ones we don't need."

"But here is the problem…" trying to calm his breath "I needed her here, in case you haven't realized I need a new body and you have made no strides in fixing that problem." Throwing him against the wall "Can we get her back?"

"Not without spoiling her cover. She was designed as a sleeper agent and once activated she would begin her mission to bring down the sensor net that will alert them of our approach." Hoping the lie would stick, John was impressed with the idea making a mental note he might use that later if he survives this.

Letting out a deep sigh Purevenom regained his composure "Fine, she is lost. Keep me informed of the door I'm working on a design of my own and will need the use of your entrance when I'm ready." Wanting more and more to box John, Purevenom realized the importance of the little man and decided against it. Returning back to his chair "Thank you John that will be all" he sits back letting out another deep sigh again he watches as the little man departs "Find out the status of my sanctuary" he blurts out just before he exits the room.

John quickly turns around "Of course, your most Imperiousness." Heading out the door he walks down the hallway. Cursing himself he couldn't believed he had slipped up like that another reason he notes why he hated his design, must get back to work but of course he decided to check on the room for his most Imperiousness.


	10. Chapter 10

-Chapter 9-

Finally is all Purevenom can think as he enters his Sanctuary that is now completed. Standing next to John they enter into the first chamber looking around he waits not really sure what he needed to do, John picks up on his anticipation and walks back securing the rear door. Turning to Purevenom he ushers him into the next room "This room is your changing room" Purevenom quickly begins unlocking his armor as it drops to the ground John picks it up and places it on the mantel. "Now here is the deal…" pointing to the viewer in front of them "…this is a one way comm unit, you can see them but they cannot see you" he begins to usher him to the next room but is halted by Purevenom

"Wait a second…" Purevenom enjoys the moment he had been waiting for this day a long time. He begins stretching his muscles the armor was comfortable but without the weight he felt better than ever "Now we can proceed."

"I might want to mention the door behind us is programmed to not open unless you have your armor on I on the other hand can leave but it's complicated." Returning with his original course they enter a huge room with an artificial sun and grass on the ground with a lake and waterfall. Pointing over to the side John introduces Purevenom to a few of his servants as they approached they kept their words short and postures submissive.

"I'm impressed I didn't think you would be able to do it" turning to John he gives him a smile.

"Whatever your desires they are designed to complete without question, now if you will excuse me I think I will return to my work."

"Of course, I will call if I need anything else" not even waiting for his response he jumps into the water enjoying the refreshing feeling that comes over him he finally believes he has found happiness.

John simply watches for a second then turns and departs. Hoping that he has finally distracted his Excellency it was time to get back to his plans as he exits the facility a smile begins to form on his face as he heads to his ship.

Purevenom climbs out of the water and lays on the grass, motioning over one of his servants "Get me something to drink."

The servant simply bows her head "by your command" as she quickly turns fetching his drink.

"I think I might like it here." When all of the sudden he hears a beeping sound finally growing weary of it he gets up and heads toward the awkward sound. Entering the next room he finds that it is some kind of war room so that he can work in peace. Thinking to himself "the little man is clever" he continues to follow the sound till he reaches what appears to be a comm switch.

Flicking the switch he all the sudden hears a voice "Purevenom?"

"Yes this is he" frustrated that when he finally gets some alone time someone had to interrupt it.

"Sorry sir, it's Kona. This is the first time I have been able to reach you since I was sent."

"So it has I was wondering what happened to you" still a little irritated that she picked now to call. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you have access to a data stream where you are at?"

Noticing that her voice seemed a little rushed he activates it "Yes."

"Go to the waste disposal records on Zena, Zena 5 and access the Shrill Report."

As he activates it he sees an array of information from patrol patterns to shift changes also ship routes and docking dates and time. Sitting back he smiles "I'm impressed…" now it was time to initiate Phase 2 "Head to loading dock 3 hanger 6 slot 9 and meet up with D'Anna she will have a package with instructions in it whatever you do, do not open it with anyone around understand. Once you have completed that I might need you for one more thing but I need to do something first before I know for sure."

"I understand I'm heading there now."

The comm light goes off he then activates it again to talk to D'Anna. Once he was finished he sits back again and begins the next portion of his plan.

Looking at his latest work he marvels at the design, why he wonder did he not think about this till now. Before him laid a Hybrid body with a centurion endoskeleton even though the Hybrid was not his design its inner workings were very similar to the technology that Ellen had brought here but making it possible for the two different technologies to meld together was a feat in itself. Sure he thought the memory transfer were easy mainly because the brains held more information than what was needed but here he hooked up actual pieces to each other almost like making a square peg fit into a circular one. John sat there for a second now came the hard part what was he going to download into the body to test his work. The other Johns would never allow him to test them, to also include the other models, what to do is all he thought.

Sitting back thinking he hears his intercom go off. With a heavy sigh he activates the comm "What is it?"

"Brother…" he hears the distinct sound of another John "…His Excellency requires your assistance."

Shaking his head he sits there for a second "fine let him know I'm on the way." Turning off the comm switch he grabs his data pad and heads for the door. What now is all he wonders, maybe he needs his back scratched he laughs to himself.

Entering the room deemed the War room John finds his seat. Looking around he sees many of the other Basestar Commanders in the room with him, diverting his attention to the center of the room there is a huge table with Spectre on one side and his Excellency on the other. As the room fills up everyone seemed to be looking around and apparently they all were as clueless as he was on why they were there.

Finally the Imperious Leader stands up and addresses the room. "Commanders…" the room finally quiets down and all eyes are on Purevenom. "I've been trying to devise a plan and wanted to test my theory. So I brought you all here to play a game with me."

Chatter began to fill the room nothing could be specifically understood. John finally wanting to get back to his work stands up. "Your Excellency, the commanders have more pressing matters at hand do you really need us all here to participate in this… game?"

Purevenom directs his attention to John with a simple nods "Yes…" pulling up a display that showed current locations of every ship in the fleet to include the Colony. "My objective is to take out the Colony with my fleet. Basestar 382 I will be commanding your Basestar for the duration of this exercise."

The Commander a Doral stands up and with a simple gesture "Of course my Liege, you have picked the finest ship in the Legion." John simply shakes his head smiling at the idiocy of the Doral's, all he can think is how he really disliked them at times.

"Very good…" sitting down in his chair "…there will be no communication between commanders other than through your terminal of course if you feel you need to gloat do not hesitate against your rivals. Spectre, take charge of your fleet and prepare to defend against my attack or if you so desire try and destroy my forces."

Spectre simply looks up "But of course…" turning his attention back to his monitor he begins preparations sending coded messages to his ships as they began to deploy.

Purevenom hesitates watching the screen he smiles under his mask "Tell me my friend I hope you enjoyed the show" as he activates his terminal the monitor goes dark when it comes back online the only thing Spectre and his commanders can see are there ships.

"Interesting…" is all Spectre says as he tries to counter the virus that hid the enemy ships. Sending his own coded messages, Purevenom dispatches his ships accordingly still smiling he looks up to see if his friend was starting to get frantic yet. Looking down seeing the counter move he then redeploys his ships to adjust to the plan "Nice try but I don't think that's going to work."

John watches the screen with his ship docked he waits for orders to launch, but then with the number of ships at Spectre disposal it could take some time before he gets to him. All he can do is sit back and watch as the fight unfolds he isn't really sure how Purevenom was doing it but whenever Spectre would get close to certain location the ships would disappear off the screen. John decided to become proactive and started working on some calculations of his own while also giving commands for his ship to disembark. Spectre sending him a coded message to stay near the colony John sighs knowing that he can only obey.

Once again Purevenom looks up "are you ready to surrender?" in a very casual voice.

Taking a glance from his screen Spectre casually responds "why would I do a thing like that… the battle will be over in a minute."

"Indeed it will…"

John curious what was going on studies the map looking for the missing clue that Purevenom is telling the machine. Finally is all John can think when he sees Purevenoms plan as he begins to relay the message to Spectre ten Basestars jump between him and the Colony as John tries to counter the move he begins to lose power and his ship becomes dead in space. Floating there like some debris of trash all he can do is watch as the Colony is destroyed.

With a thundering laugh Purevenom slams his hand on the table "You lose!" getting up he walks over to his counterpart and slaps him on the back "…and how did I beat you?"

Spectre simply sits there trying to understand what just happened "To be honest I'm not sure. You somehow activated a virus that swayed the battle into your hands…"

John stands up "You cheated…" loud enough for everyone to hear.

Smiling under his helmet he diverted his attention to John "Your right…" as the chatter proceeded on he used the time to walk back to his station "…but how John everything about this simulation is completely based off the real specifications of all your ships."

"Well that is easy you were the one who programmed the specifications so of course you knew how to counter our ships guidance" John said with conviction.

"I beg to differ" Spectre stood up "to be honest he had nothing to do with the programming of this simulation yes he gave me the order, but at no time did I give him access to the specifications."

"Do you want to know how I did it?" all he could think is how he wished they all could see his smile. "Everything I used I obtained through one person."

"What that's impossible" John counters.

"Is it…" walking to the door "Let me introduce you to Kona."

"Yes, yes we know she's a six…" Holding his arms out he smiles gesturing to the rest of the Commanders "…so what's your point?"

"Not only is she a six she had herself tactically placed as an assistant to the waste disposal section, she then obtained the information and sent it to me when I needed it."

Hearing her position Spectre decides to interject "waste disposal? That doesn't make any sense she would have no access to any of the information that you needed?"

"Right again" just standing there. "Let me save you the trouble before somebody gets hurt. I had Kona get me all the information and also plant the module behind you Spectre to guarantee my win." Excusing Kona he turns his attention back to his commanders "with this tactic we will crush the Colonies they will never know what hit them."

Standing there John's mouth hung wide open all he could think was how amazing the plan was, beginning to clap he says under his breath "Excellent" as he begins to expand his own plans.

Turning around Spectre inspected the device that he never saw until his Excellency pointed out returning his gaze back at his leader he gives him a slight bow as if he was showing a sign of respect for his move. Purevenom could only smile as the whole room applauded his strategy, Kona's stunning beauty was better than any weapon in his arsenal he only wish he had thought of this sooner. As the crowd began to die down he took the opportunity to head back to his Sanctuary many more plans he needed to work on, but at least he knew he was finally heading in the right direction.


	11. Chapter 11

-Chapter 10-

The room was dark as John simply sat there watching the Hybrid laying in its tub of goo speaking its gibberish he marveled at the design but was afraid of it at the same time. When the Cylons began their experiments with human machine evolution they created the Hybrids but in their creation they opened a door to a madness that no one was prepared for. Every once in a while he would hear them say something that would almost sound coherent but then they would return to their mindless gestures as if oblivious to the universe and its surroundings.

John had watched as the Leoban's seemed to take great interest in them sitting with them they would try and hold conversations with them to no avail. Yet John would notice even though he didn't understand what the conversation would be about Leoban seemed to take something from it. The Leoban were the creators of the one god concept in the Legion, but of course they say their inspiration spawned from the Hybrids as if they were the door to their God.

Laughing to himself over the thought he gets up and walks closer to the Hybrid whispering into her ear "Tell me your secrets…" sitting there for a second it doesn't respond as it only conducts its routine diagnostic with the ship. Returning to his seat he started to dwell his thoughts on his design that he pieced together using a Hybrid and Centurion body their brains were a combination of both machine and human tissue which concerned him if he transferred his code into it what might happen. Realizing his pure design was bent on revenge he wasn't sure if he was ready to lose that feeling and want, also his desire to show his mother that she was wrong and being there when he proved it to her brought him to a moment of pause.

In the middle of the thought he hears something the Hybrid says "…The one will bring the end to the snake and with it will bring the pillars of creation to ashes…"

Turning his head to the attention of the Hybrid "What did you say?" Staring off into oblivion she continued her random thoughts. Sitting there he hoped to hear a repeat of the statement but it never comes. Finally he decides it was time to leave but he would have to inquire more about this he thinks maybe the Leoban's would be able to expand on the statement walking out of the room he grimaces as he clasp his hands behind his back exiting the room.

Kona sat there patiently as she listened to Purevenom go over his plan, to her it was a grand opportunity. Finally hearing the pause she decides this would be a good time for questions "Excuse me Purevenom?"

Stopping in mid stride he turns to his promising pupil "Yes?"

"I don't understand you want me to train this select few?"

Tilting his head he simply nods "Yes, you have shown great promise and I believe you would be a better asset as an instructor versus an actual agent."

Giving him a little smile "I don't mind training some recruits but I believe I would be better served actually in the field."

"I also agree but for now I don't want to use you. I promise you will get your field time I want the other agents to scope out my targets and when we are near to striking it will be the sixes who will go in and get the job done."

"I see…" feeling a little more relieved "…my apologies please continue."

"As I was saying…" he continues on with the plan. What seemed like hours goes by as he turns to her in his final statement sitting in his chair he looks at his star pupil "…Can you do it?"

"Of course Purevenom" looking over the strategy she begins pointing to certain locations. "I would like to choose the models for the target locations I feel that I have a good understanding on how the Colonials think and believe I know who would be better in completing their task."

Smiling under his mask he enjoyed Kona's company unlike any other models other than his machine counterpart she was the only straight shooter he had access too. "Very well… but keep the use of the sixes to a minimum, they are my secret weapon in my final plan."

"By your command." Getting up she begins to head to the door "will there be anything else you require of me."

Purevenom simply stared at her secretly wanting to share his identity with her, but wasn't sure how she would react to John's lie he decided to keep it to himself. "No… that will be all. We will meet tomorrow so you can show me your selections."

Giving her little smile "I won't be late." With a hop she heads out the door.

Purevenom follows her out watching her as she walked down the hallway he stops at D'Anna desk turning to her he says with a sigh "Interesting girl is she not?"

"She is a formidable model I underestimated her in the fight I promise my Liege it won't happen again."

With a little chuckle "No my dear I'm sure you won't. Contact John for me and have him report to me at the Sanctuary tomorrow night I have something I wish to discuss with him."

"It shall be done."

Returning to his office he steps up to the window he stares at his fleet that is formed outside and smiles "When the colonies fall so shall you little man" sitting back down much work needed to be done but confident that it was under control he sat as he enjoyed the moment.

Entering the room John felt uncomfortable realizing that he knew the Leoban's were strange he wasn't aware how strange they really were. Looking around his room he had came to this Leoban because he was told that he was the most influenced by the Hybrids and that he was the creator of the one God concept. Standing looking at particular painting his hands clasped behind his back he leaned in to take a better look.

Leoban makes a coughing sound as he enters the room "Do you like it?"

"Curious were you got it?" as he turned to look at Leoban.

"Daniel drew it for me… before he was lost to us." Walking up to John he kept his eyes on the picture.

"Really, I didn't think any of you would remember that day?" Feeling a little uncomfortable Daniels destruction was before the reprogramming of all the models, before he overthrew Ellen and the rest of her entourage. "How did you come across the painting his death happened before we began to replicate all of the models?"

"Something drew me to it. I remember working on the Initium the ship of our creators and something drew me to the room which is where I found it on the wall. Since you had the ship destroyed I decided to keep it in remembrance of our fallen brother."

"How quaint…" wishing he had a centurion available he shook his head getting the thought out of his head. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"I would imagine because something the Hybrid said?" turning his attention to John he gestures for a seat.

"How did you know?" Baffled by the response he stared at him with disbelief as he sits down.

"Why else would you come to see me…" giving him a little smile "John you worked with the five before they were lost to us, so I don't doubt your knowledge is well above mine. So with that deduction… I can only assume my only other offering to the Legion is…" picking up a cup of tea he offers it too John "…is my understanding of what the Hybrid says."

"No…" setting the tea back on the table "Well that is a brilliant deduction…" shifting in the seat "So what do you see in the Hybrid that no one else can?"

"I see that they are the gateway to the unknown as if their minds have seen and spoken to God." Walking back to the painting "They are the vessels that prophecies our future."

Prophecies… John thinks to himself how that can be "You're telling me that they see the future?"

"Yes, I have been listening to what they say and granted their words can be easily misinterpreted they have all come true." Turning back to John puts his hands together "Even though I'm not sure what the last one means…"

"Tell me what it was?" John was eager to hear.

"The one will bring the end to the snake and with it will bring the pillars of creation to dust… or something in that matter." Seeing Johns eyes light up "So you heard it too?"

"Yes, but what does it mean?" John was astonished by the revelation but terrified at what it could mean.

"I'm not sure I will have to read the scriptures and see if I can find anything that could help us understand them."

Giving a quizzical look "…Scriptures?"

"Yes, even though the Colonies believe in the Gods once there was a small group called the STO that believed in the one God concept and wrote many scriptures that pertain to us now. Fortunately during the war a Geminon freighter was captured and its contents kept. I was assigned to Hybrid maintenance when one of them told me of the ship and I found the items it led me too that had many documents that pertained to the subject and I have been using them to help understand the Hybrids with it."

Confused John simply listened but realizing the time he needed to leave to meet his Imperiousness knowing that he would not be very forgiving if he missed the appointment. Getting out of his chair "I would like to continue this conversation later…" giving him the best smile he could "Can I come by later?"

"Of course I look forward to our meeting and I will see if I can find any more information on the topic."

John simply nodded his head and quickly made for the door. Thinking it would be nice to have a God on his side he smiled at the idea which turned quickly to a frown, he knew the Imperious Leader was up to something and he needed to find out what it was before he screwed up his own plan.


	12. Chapter 12

-Chapter 11-

Standing in front of the viewer Purevenom pointed out where he wanted his insurgents to go giving out specific details on their back stories and objectives. John simply took notes allowing his lordship to finish plus using this opportunity to think on how to implement them into his own plan. Thinking how impressed he was Purevenom had put a lot of thought into this plan and was very thorough on many details most people tend to forget. As the briefing comes to an end John simply nods his head "It shall be done."

Purevenom waits a second thinking to himself that this was not like him. He was more notorious for throwing his opinion into his theories trying to make him seem not a capable leader, this wasn't like him. "That is all you have to say?"

"What more do I need to say? I will confess it is a good plan not to many holes if any I can see."

Hesitating with his answer Purevenom finally concedes with a simple "Thank you."

John finally gets out of his chair "You do however need to start working on your facial expressions."

Purevenom giving him a unique look "What do you mean?"

"You do realize that you are no longer wearing your helmet… so the faceplate no longer hides the expressions you make. Right now you are displeased as if you expect me to react negatively towards your plan, truth be told I don't see anything wrong with it and I'm impressed if that you came up with it." As he leans up against the counter "I will start making the arrangements to get them in. Let me know when you are ready to deploy and they shall be there."

Resigning to John's confrontation "very good." Pausing for a second he gives a more serious expression "I have reports of certain resources going to your lab… what are you working on in there?"

Not really ready to give up his new design he decides to spin a lie "I was working on designing you a new body."

"…and?" Eager to hear the developments the idea of leaving his chambers without the armor excited him.

"No new developments it was a total loss." John face seemed solemn his hope that he would believe.

"I see well then I'm sure you are busy" escorting him to the exit chamber to see him off "of course keep working on the body, but more important contact me as soon as the arrangements have been made for getting our units into the Colonies."

"Of course Excellency" he exits out the door shutting him out of the Sanctuary.

Purevenom stood there for a second making sure that John didn't forget something he returned to his room sitting in his chair he grabs his drink and with a sly smile on his face "Do you think he was lying to me?"

Kona dressed as one of the servant girls set her tray on the table and sat in the chair next to him "He seemed genuine regarding the plan, but something told me he liked the plan to much as if it worked with something he was planning."

"What about the project he is working on in his lab?"

"Oh that was a lie without a doubt" Kona said with surety in her voice "he is definitely working on something though but I'm not sure it has nothing to do with you."

"Well considering one of the things he requisitioned was a Hybrid body I think you may be right." Swirling his drink around "To be honest I wasn't sure how you would react to my design."

"I can see your concern" she said not trying to lie to him "he is playing a dangerous game with your life if anyone else learns of the deception he very well could get you destroyed, and nobody other than him and now me would know the difference till it was too late."

"I'm sure it wouldn't bother him one bit" getting out of his chair he sets the drink on the counter "You must never let it be known that you know what model he used, I feel the Simons are important to the Legion and this would surely get them boxed if there Imperious Leader was portrayed in this manner. If John gets his way and something does happen wipe my memory out of your mind it will only do more harm than good."

Shaking her head she concedes to his request "I don't like it but I will obey."

Realizing the time he begins to head to the changing room "I will escort you out of here."

Objecting "I don't think that is a good idea since your revelation in the war room, it would be better that we are not seen together."

"Very well" starting to get dressed "you still need me to open the door." Exchanging smiles they leave his sanctuary heading in separate directions.

Entering his private study Leoban begins sifting through the books that he compiled from the Geminon ship, vaguely he remembered something that resembled the story that John and him were investigating but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Looking at the mountain of books he realized that this might take some time. Grabbing one of the books he begins scanning through the information deep inside something told him that he was heading down a dark road, but at the same time that same voice told him to proceed on. A few hours have passed when all of the sudden he hears a slam quickly getting up to investigate he finds John looking at some of the other books that he had laid out. Looking around trying to figure out he got in there without him knowing "Where did you come from?"

"You don't think I didn't know about your little hiding place…" getting out of his chair he approached Leoban behind his mound of books "I just didn't know what you were doing in here is all."

"I needed a place to store this stuff is all?" Hoping John wouldn't take the room away from him.

"Brother, who do you think I am? I'm not some evil dictator if anything I think it's great that others are beginning to expand their knowledge and in that use the empty compartments in the ship."

"Well I have…" grabbing the book he returns to his seat to accomplish his reading.

"Anything new regarding our conversation?" apparently fishing for anything that he could find.

"I did find something that was interesting…" grabbing another book he opens to the section that he marked. "Right here it says: _The snake will be self proclaimed and be capable of great things that no other of his kind can achieve and with that power he will cast a shadow on all who opposes him except the one who has came from afar_. That right there is the only thing I can find referencing the snake, there are some things regarding Vipers and Snakes but that is out of the scrolls of Pitheia and I don't think it pertains."

"So who is the one who will come from afar?" John was beginning to not like prophecy with all of the mix meanings it is amazing anyone can understand them.

"Doesn't say" closing the book he plops it on another pile, picking up another he turns it to his other marker "Now the Pillars of Creation I think I'm reaching but right here it says: _As_ _the Pillars of the house of the twelve gods burn the ashes are scattered throughout the stars looking for the creation of their parents they will find the path to their lost sibling."_

John stands up grabbing his face he growls into his hands "That makes absolutely no sense to me."

"I'm starting to see a pattern but I need some more time if you don't mind I would like to move my studies into the Hybrids chamber I believe she might help me make more sense of it…"

Before he finishes his statement John interjects "fine, fine just don't come to me until it makes sense to you" keeping his hands to his face he makes a discouraging sound "Fracken prophecies…" as he leaves the room.

Leaving the room he proceeds down the hallway when he notices a six at the end of the hall walking towards him. Their eyes make contact and John begins feeling anxious as their stares continue until they pass each other, remembering the incident in the war room John's paranoia begins to erupt.

Entering the Command Center he takes notice of another Kona working one of the data streams. John couldn't get the feeling that he was being watched out of his head he sees his fellow one and approaches him. "Till I say otherwise dear brother I no longer want the sixes to have access to anything important. Resend their clearances until we have been able to verify were they all have came from."

The other John leans towards him "Do you believe we have a security breech?"

"I don't know, but I want to be sure."

"Of course brother" the other John immediately begins working in the data stream, when completed he moves in the center of the room and begins to address the crew "Ladies and gentleman if I can have your attention. All sixes due to a situation that transpired by one of your own we will be verifying all of your security clearances until then please report to the conference room for processing." Nodding back to his brother he turns and grabs one of the Doral's and begins whispering in his ear.

John happy with the results returns to his Lab to finish his work, still in a bind on what to do with his prototype he decides it's time to figure it out before it was too late.


	13. Chapter 13

-Chapter 12-

John enters the room to his surprise his brother had gone to great lengths to straighten out the disaster that it was a few weeks ago. Proceeding deeper in he makes his way to a door that was secured he could only assume that his brother was held up in there again. Pushing the comm button he leans into the speaker "Brother we need to talk" standing there he just waits hoping that his brother hadn't returned to his homely state again.

The comm finally activates and he hears his brother speak "What?"

"I have the results of the investigation regarding the sixes… also a Leoban has requested to see you." Just staring at the wall he hoped that his brother would at least give him the courteous to talk directly to him.

"Fine I will be out in a second…" the comm shuts off and he hears a bunch of noise behind the door, finally he emerges from the room.

"What are you doing in there?" the other John was finally letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"Well…" looking over his shoulder he wanted to ensure he was alone "I guess if I can't trust myself than who can I" opening the door he ushers him in.

Walking in not really sure what to expect he sees two tables in the center with sheets over them. John walks in between grabbing the sheets as a smile grows on his face "I'm not ready to introduce this to the rest of the Legion…" pulling the sheets off "I introduce you to the future of the empire!"

Under the sheet laid two bodies one from an Il-series the other was a design that he was not familiar with but looked similar to a Hybrid "What have you done dear brother?"

"I have started the evolution to the next level this little piece of work is the end to Ellen's design and the beginning of where the Cylons will go."

A voice begins to spout out of the machine with a metallic female voice "What happened?" as it slowly thrashes around trying to get out of its straps.

John eager to get the approval from his brother stood their eagerly waiting for a response that seemed to never come. "Well, what do you think?"

The other John turns to him with an awe struck face "Why brother? Or better yet what were you thinking?"

"It came to me…" clasping his hands in front of him he began schooling his brother "…it came to me when I witnessed the nova, the experience was so amazing that I believe I only got the tip of the experience that this…" pointing at his body "…this body limited as it is missed the most amazing experience that could ever have happened." Pointing to the air "I decided that I needed to reshape the Empire that we were still working with the material our dearly departed mother left us, that if we truly wanted to evolve we needed to move to the next step of evolution."

"But, a Hybrid?" shaking his head "Why did you use the Hybrid?"

"It isn't tainted with her!" his face having a more serious expression "I believe our Cylon brethren were heading in the right direction when we intervened. That if she didn't stick her fingers in their business would have achieved the perfection that we were meant to become."

Changing the subject the other John did see the image but was nervous by the way his brother was trying to achieve it, turning back toward the table "Who did you use to download into this… this evolution?"

"Ah, now you are seeing it…" walking over to the lifeless body that laid next to the new design "I used one of the Il-series units he was assigned to our ship."

"Wrath! You used Wrath he was indispensable with his knowledge." The other John was rather upset at the news walking over to the wall he leaned up against it with his hand "How are you going to explain this to his Excellency?"

"Since the Il's don't download I will have to chalk it up as an accident he will never know the truth" shrugging his shoulders as if he was simply blowing off the thought of it. The machine kept struggling asking simple questions John turned to it and began to pet its head "It's ok Zero… daddy won't let anything happen to you."

The other John turned back to him "Zero? Why did you name it Zero?"

Letting out another sigh "because my dear brother, she is the prototype to a new design that will eventually reign supreme in the Legion."

"So the transfer worked?"

Shrugging his shoulders he clenches his teeth together "Well… there might have been some setbacks…"

"Like..."

"Well… I decided to use Wrath because they had the largest processor we had access too. I felt that if they could transfer into the mind we could eventually transfer our own minds into them."

Taking a little more interest in his word the other John was starting to worry again "What happened?"

"I don't think it took… according to all the readings everything transferred but once Zero gained conscience it acted as if it didn't know who it was which is another reason I decided to name her."

"Well dear brother you may have to box the idea till later…" looking over at Zero as she still thrashed slowly on the table. "…The security sweeps were negative the sixes on this ship were clear, but there has been some off calls to the Colony which leads me to believe she may have been on board."

"How could that be…?" John taking in this new information "…your right my brother I might need to put this on hold. Have a security detail begin close surveillance of all communications to the Colony and place centurions on the crossway between our ship and the Colony as well."

"Very good… we will discuss this further regarding that, I will also contact a few other ones to get there opinion" pointing at Zero "I need to return to the Command Center, oh and don't forget that Leoban still needs to meet with you."

"Of course brother I will take care of this first before I precede… don't worry about contacting the other ones we will worry about this much later… thank you for your clarity I think I needed it." The other John nods and heads out the door looking back at the Zero he frowned "My dear you have been fun but like my brother said other things need to be done." Walking over to the door he secures so that he is not bothered.

"Zero, zero, zero…zero, one, zero…" she keeps whispering as she laid on the table her mind was racing small bits of information would flash in her head showing images of things she didn't understand. Opening her eyes she saw a shape her vocabulary slowly catching up as she processes the information in her head "… a man" is what she thought "I see a man talking to himself…" but her mind still trying to understand simply couldn't "try to move…" she begins to thrash but her body doesn't move as she remembers it was suppose to "…must get up…"

Turning her head she tries to utter something "What happened…" but the shapes the men that stood there seemed to ignore her. Continuing to struggle she kept trying to process the information in her head but there seemed too much. Her mind only sees numbers and she begins to repeat them in low whisper while the two men spoke "One, zero, zero, one, zero, zero…" it means something she knows it but cannot understand it.

Using the limited maneuverability she had her eyes begin to scan the room finding another shape her mind begins to process its shape as her mind speaks to her "A shape… a body… it is some kind of life…" recognizing the shape it knows that the thing that laid next to her was important, but doesn't know how. Another image flashes into her mind and she recognizes it as the thing that lay next to her "Il… Il… Il-series…yes that is it that is an Il-series but who…?" so many questions begin to fill her mind but the words are still new she tries to understand turning back to the two numbers she knows she listens to them some more and things begin to make sense." A new sensation begins to fill her head "a hand…" feeling a hand raking her head she hears words but now she can better understand them.

"It's ok Zero… daddy won't let anything happen to you."

"Zero…" she recognizes that number. "He called me Zero…" still thrashing more words come out of their mouth as she tries to follow them she can only understand a few.

"…don't worry about contacting the other one's…"

"Ones…" again a number she understands "he is a one, I am a zero… we are linked…" Watching as the man sat next to her he begins speaking to her again, but his words are too fast finally as loud as she could she yells out one word "One…?"

The man pauses "Did you address me?" he seemed to understand he spoke slower.

"Yes…" is all she can muster.

"Well isn't this interesting…" the man gets up and grabs something hearing his words she doesn't quite understand them but she listens anyway. "…It's too bad that your mind didn't keep. Really as much as I want to keep testing you my brother is correct that this is something that needs my full attention and with his Excellency around I cannot give that to you."

"You are one…" trying to reach out to the man but her arms won't move something is holding them down.

The man continues to talk "Yes I am One, but you are something more…" pausing he hesitates as if he knew something. "My dear you might have helped in solving my riddle…" moving closer he sits next to her "…I look forward to seeing you again my dear, goodbye for now…"

She feels something in her arm… it hurts… she begins to thrash some more but her extremities begin to move slower her mind tries to understand but cannot comprehend what is going on. All of the sudden the numbers return and she sees them talking to her she finds peace in them, the images in the room begin to blur her eyes can no longer focus as the room gets dark. She tries to whisper but nothing comes out all she can think are ones, and zeros as the room becomes completely dark.


	14. Chapter 14

-Chapter 13-

Standing at his window he watched as the Basestar left its docking position Purevenom new that this was a big step if anything went wrong they could be thrust back into the war with Colonies again and he was not ready for that yet. Literally hundreds of models were disembarking on this grand mission each heading to their respective targets, designed to blend in they would disappear into the sea of Humanity. Their training wasn't his concern Kona had gone to great lengths to ensure they were ready for this. No, the only thing that concerned him was the beginning of this trek and how it could end before it started even though John had reassured him that everything was taken care of he still worried, just in case his ships stood by waiting for failure.

Tapping her foot D'Anna seemed impatient while he stood at the window continuing to stare "Something bothering you D'Anna?"

"Excellency, these reports require your attention."

"Not now leave them on the table I will get to them when I'm ready." Simply bowing she placed the reports on the table and departed. The room was quite as he stood there enjoying the site finally he lets out a breath "I think I have grown used to you sneaking into my office I'm no longer surprised by your presence."

"I will have to try harder Purevenom." Kona walks out from the room she was hiding in. "Need to keep up the practice though I cannot train the operatives if I can't even surprise you, can I?"

"My dear Kona when I first enlisted you into this I wasn't sure what to expect. Let me say though you have far exceeded any expectations I could have ever had." Turning around he returns to his seat. "What do you have to report?"

"As you suspected the ones became very suspicious of the sixes, the one you are most interested in even went to extreme levels of ensuring his privacy by segregating them and doing background checks on them to find out when they were assigned to his Basestar."

Giving a little laugh he continues "So what you're saying is that you haven't been able to get any information from his ship then?"

"I wouldn't say that..." grabbing a seat she flops into it "…on the contrary I have a couple of interesting if not confusing things that I have received regarding that particular Basestar."

"Really…" leaning forward he was curious "…but first if you haven't been able to get the information how have you come across this?"

"Just because I can't get the access doesn't mean the Doral that I have onboard hasn't been able too." Giving a coy smile "Doral was the best choice I could think of the Johns tend to regard them as nuisances so they are already suspicious of them which made them even better for obtaining information."

Smiling under his helmet "Once again I'm impressed, so what information do you have for me?"

"Well let me see… first the project he has been working has completely came to a stop, actually he had it moved off the ship according to my intelligence they are transporting it to the Hub, whatever it was he boxed it for now. The next one is really suspicious he has been in council with a Leoban over some prophecy from what we can gather, according to his background check he is the one that actually started the one God in the Empire."

"Ah yes this God creature…" lacing his fingers together he ponders the thought "…what do you make of it?"

"God… well I find it curious and refreshing, to be honest I have become a member of the following." Seeing his concern "There is no contributions just devotion a simple thought that gives peace of mind."

Sighing at the news he had considered stopping this belief, but decided that it was a battle not worth fighting at the time but now he was second guessing his decision. "You said something about prophecy?"

"Yes, but nobody knows what it could be about. Through John's paranoia he has only allowed Leoban and himself to hear it." Shrugging her shoulders she blew the topic off as if she didn't believe that anyone had the power to foresee the future.

"Keep me advised of his situation was there anything else that you needed to inform me about?"

"There is nothing on the accident that claimed the Il-series Wraths death even though I personally feel there is something more, Doral has assured me that he has covered all aspects of the investigation and no foul play could be discovered."

Not really happy with the news the Il's were a part of him all of them were a form of back up to his old mind frowning at the news he looks back up to Kona "if you would excuse me I have some work that needs to be completed."

Standing up she gives him a simple bow "by your command" giving him another smile she skirted out the door.

Purevenom sat back as he watched her leave. John had changed his tactic and this concerned him with this prophecy, project halt, and this Leoban who began this religious program in his empire. Nothing seemed to add up to him.

With the project moved to the Hub he would have to send some of Kona's team to investigate it further. Getting out of his chair he walked back to his spot, while staring at the window he felt concern John was the only one that seemed to undermine his rule the problem to him was why, he was the one that vested the most resources to his evolution it just didn't make sense. Returning his attention back out the window he decided to let his mind wander there had to be some logic floating in his head he just needed to discover it.

The centurions simply stood there but Leoban knew that they were actively scanning the room watching for any threat to the Hybrid or him. John had gone to great lengths to ensure that they were not disturbed his paranoia was becoming pretty serious, ever since the notification that Purevenom created an infiltration unit everyone has become suspicious of everyone's actions.

Going through his books he came across more information but the way it read it seemed that a new path was being formed… a path that was leading them to the unknown and away from the path that has happened before. Leoban knew how much John hated the human race but the way the prophecies read he would be an intricate piece in their development as well as the Cylons. Missing the days that he use to just preach God's word that were spoken through the Hybrids he was starting to hate that he got involved with Johns specific prophecy, but knew that it had to be done. Once this was completed he had to stop trying to read the prophecies knowing now that his brothers and sisters were not ready for the responsibility of what the Hybrid was trying to say.

John came walking through the door and if Leoban was mistaking he appeared to be happy "Tell me John what is the good news?"

Slapping his hands together and saying very energetically "I might have figured it out." grabbing a seat he pulled it over to Leoban.

"Really John please tell me" sitting back and placing his book in his lap.

"I will destroy the Imperious Leader and become the new leader of the Cylon Empire."

Leoban sat there for a second kind of squinting at John, slowly he began to shake his head "You might have something but I don't think it's complete."

His smile slowly beginning to dwindle "Come again."

Opening his book he shows him another passage "Let me read this to you: _In the sea of hopelessness one voice cannot be heard when many voices are calling for help only together can they lead themselves out of the darkness or perish they all will into the black hole."_

John just shakes his head "I'm not following."

"John you are not meant to lead the empire all of us are" grabbing John's hand "by leading with a consensus a unity can be formed. If you are able to stop the Imperious Leader what motivation would everyone have to follow you, you must find something that will unite them with you after his rule or you will share the same fate."

Getting up he walked around the room "So I'm not to lead but to work with the other models…" John simply grimaced at the idea. Of course the idea had its merits with everyone working together he could break away and continue with his work undisturbed, also it really wouldn't be hard to sway the other models to do what I want as long as they believe they have a choice. Turning back to Leoban he puts his best smile on his face "Where do we begin?"

"The only way you can begin… with the death of the Imperious Leader" Leoban said with a simple gesture on his face.

"Well that is easy" John shook his head "I've already had a plan in place for his removal."

Leoban simply stares "Really?"

"I've been planning his removal for a long time, I just wasn't ready."

"Well…" kind of lost of words he reaches "the only thing then is you need to unite them, something has to be done where his death can be downgraded to the ideals of unity."

Giving a quick smile "I think I might have it…" waiving his hand in the air he leaves the room.

Leoban simply watching his actions was still a little awe struck on how fast John's mind worked. He continues with his readings wondering maybe there was something in there that would correct the mistake he felt that he just made.


	15. Chapter 15

-Chapter 14-

Alarms were sounding off as smoke began to fill the corridors. Sharon wasn't sure what was going on but she knew it originated in the Hybrids chamber as she began to make her way to the room she sees centurions working to put the fire out.

"I need two of you to come with me…" as she was kicking the door "…we have to protect the Hybrid!" the centurions complied two of them diverted themselves to help the Sharon. As Sharon pointed at the door one of them kicked the door down letting out a bloom of smoke into the hallway. Watching them enter Sharon had to follow to ensure the safety of the Hybrid. Squinting her eyes the smoke began to sting them but she kept pushing through when all of the sudden she stumbles on a body. Dropping to the ground she finds a Leoban who appeared to be beaten pretty bad rolling him onto his side she realizes that he was still alive "What happened?"

Leoban still disoriented grabs his head "I don't know…" as he looks around he sees the fire consuming everything in the room "…My books!"

Sharon not really caring about the items there begins to drag Leoban "I need some help!" Leoban was resisting the help trying to get to the items that were on fire. Hearing her call another centurion enters the room and works his way to the calling of her voice "Get him!" she yells as she sets him down she runs deeper into the room trying to get to the Hybrid still.

Crawling her way to were the Hybrid should be she reaches into the tub looking for her but not able to find her. The smoke at this point was so intense that she could barely see as she continued to reach for her she felt the steel arms grab her and pull her out. Shaking her head her sight slowly began to return to her she realizes the discomfort in her belly was because she was being carried out by another centurion. "Put me down!" is all she can muster with her smoked filled lungs trying to work out the smoke.

The centurion sets her down next to the Leoban as he rest against the wall putting his hand onto his head "Where you able to save any of the books?"

Getting upset at the preposterous question she turns to him "The books… what about the Hybrid you selfish bastard!"

"The Hybrid will be fine she will resurrect into a new body the books however won't."

Sharon continued to shake her head "I don't think anything is salvageable, the fire was pretty bad" resting her head on the back wall as well.

All they hear is yelling in the background as they both look up they see John pushing through the crowd "Out of my way!" as he gets close he spots Leoban on the ground "What happened?"

Shaking his head "I don't know… I was working on the project when all of the sudden I felt something hit my head… next thing I know I'm in the smoke filled room being saved by this Sharon."

"Everything was lost I would assume?"

"I don't know yet but Sharon said that the fire was pretty bad" trying to get up.

"Well then see what you can salvage and report back to me" with a grave look on his face "I need to go talk to someone." Turning around he heads off back through the crowd Leoban just watched worried what he might do.

Sitting in his chair Purevenom simply pondered on his next move John seemed to be getting more and more unpredictable, but hopefully he would have some good news soon. As if he himself had predicted it his intercom goes off but just before he has a chance to activate it D'Anna walks in stopping his actions he turns his attention towards her "Yes D'Anna?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you Excellency, but John is here and he wishes to have a word with you."

Sitting there for a second he wonders how he knew already the only thing that would make sense is that Kona had finally failed him "Yes… of course but first I'm going to take this call. I will let you know when I am finished." Bowing she exits the room leaving him alone with his intercom still sounding. Returning his attention to the switch he activates the signal "Yes."

"Purevenom, my apologies for disturbing you" Kona seemed to be anxious but nothing more gave him a clue what the news might be.

"My dear Kona what news do you bring me?" trying to sound not concerned he waited anxiously for her response.

"The mission was a success… I got the item and left no witnesses to link it to you."

A great relief washed over him but then why was John here "John's here… do you know what that could be about?"

Kona hesitated for a second "There is no way he could have found out already the mission just completed a little while ago…"

"Interesting, thank you bring the item to our disclosed location as soon as I'm finished here I will make my way there expect me in a few hours."

"By your command"

The message came to a halt and Purevenom sat back. Curious on what to expect he finally contacted D'Anna to let John into the room, as he watches the little man barge in he could tell that he was upset. "Tell me John what can I do for you?"

John stops a few feet in front of Purevenom and stands there for a second gathering his thoughts, finally clasping his hand behind his back "I know it was you…"

Thinking to himself he was glad that he was not in the Sanctuary he wasn't sure if he had his facial expressions down yet, and this was going to take a lot of deception if he was here for the reason he thought. "John, you are treading in some deep water."

"Oh, you have done a good job covering your tracks but I know somehow you were involved."

"John I had nothing to do with whatever you seem to be accusing me of, why don't we talk about it… first tell me what happened?"

"I have been working on it for some time I have no doubt that you knew about it, but why did you have to go this route it's not like I would have thought it was anyone else."

Feeling that John might have been right who else would have conceived to take the item of course John would automatically find blame in him. Realizing he was caught in the act he decided to concede "I didn't know what it was…"

John finally fed up with the deception "It was a prophecy… possibly helping the Legion in its plan to annihilate the human race…" of course John left out the part about the removal of the Imperious Leader but then he wasn't really ready to disclose all of his secrets in the heat of the moment.

"…I know John…" stumbling for a second he thought for a second "wait did you say a prophecy?"

"Yes, just some random babbling from the Hybrid" John just wanted to end this now but he felt that he had his Imperiousness on the guard for once, and it felt good.

Purevenom sat back realizing John had no idea what had transpired, that he was here for a totally different reason. "A prophecy… what are you talking about?"

"Somebody broke into my ship killed my Hybrid and destroyed the research I had Leoban working on in there" John not really sure what he was getting at. "But why am I telling you this since you are the one who sanctioned it?"

"I had nothing to do with that John I can honestly say I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Really I don't believe you, this isn't over!" like a pouting child he raises his hand and storm out of the room.

Watching him leave his smile had returned even deeper "John, John, John if you only knew…" getting up he returned to his window looking at the stars he realized that as a machine he was smart but as a humanoid he was unstoppable. Beginning to laugh he was over flowed with excitement this was a new day for the empire and he would enjoy watching as the little man squirmed.


	16. Chapter 16

-Chapter 15-

Reviewing the report he just put his head into his hands, everything was lost in the fire. John didn't know what to really think of the prophecies but he did enjoy that they seemed to go in his favor. If anything they helped him organize his thoughts, finally giving into the loss he got up and began to head to the infirmary to discuss more with Leoban. Purevenoms involvement had to be there but nothing linked it to him, but who else would go out of their way to destroy everything that was against him. As he proceeded down the hallway one of the Doral's stopped him.

"The notification came in…" handing John the paper "…your package arrived at the Hub and is being stored in your private lab there."

All John could think was at least something was going right "Thank you Doral, with the loss of the Hybrid chamber we will not be able to get underway for sometime ensure that there is a security detail guarding the room only authorizing the ones entry."

"Of course" giving a short bow he continued down the hallway in the opposite direction.

John shook his head again knowing that at least Zero was safe was the only thing giving him peace. Zero represented the next evolutionary gap bringing a new dawn for the Cylons of course with putting the project on hold he needed to concentrate on the removal of his first obstacle his most Imperiousness. Leoban was an asset to that goal but without his books he wasn't sure how much more help he could be. Entering the room he sees a bunch of his fellow models running around scrambling in the infirmary pushing his way through to the front he saw Simon and a Sharon trying to resuscitate Leoban. What now is all he can think?

"Get me the defibrillator his body is going into shock!" Simon yelled at the Sharon.

Watching her run off John turned his attention back to Simon "Why don't you just let him die he will download into another body?"

"Because he won't transfer!" grabbing the device he threw it into John's hand.

"What is it?" John had never seen anything like it.

"It's a scrambler…" trying to continue the resuscitation "…I was designing it for future use, its designed to break up the download so they won't kill themselves if being questioned."

"What the frack… why were you testing it on him… I need him!" John was furious.

"I wasn't!" Leoban body began to convulse "It's not suppose to do that all it's suppose to do is stop the download not kill them." As the Sharon returned with the equipment Leoban body stopped moving "no…" pounding on the chest he finally stopped after a few minutes "…he's gone."

Giving Simon an evil glare "I want a full report on what happened… understand!" Purevenom appeared to be going at great lengths to stop him, but how could he know what was going on taking many steps to cover his tracks there wasn't much information that could have been spilled regarding this matter. Simon simply nodded and began to clean up the mess that lay before him John simply shook his head and left the room.

Kona sat on the box in the middle of the room waiting for Purevenom to get there. To her it seemed like a big fuss over nothing after looking in the box she couldn't see what was so important about the item. Still he wanted it and she took great pride insuring that he was happy. Smiling as she sat there her life had made an interesting change from being a simple maintenance squab to becoming the commander of an elite espionage team was huge, and she embraced it fully.

"What are you smiling about?" Purevenom said as he entered the room.

"Nothing…" getting off the box she stood in front of her lord giving him a bow with a huge smile "… as requested the contents are inside."

"Excellent, shall we see what he has been up too?" putting his hands together he was excited about learning John's secrets. Opening the box he finds what appeared to be a half Hybrid half Centurion in the container upon closer inspection they realized that it was alive but deactivated. "Interesting…" is all that can come out of his mouth.

Kona confused at what they found "What the frack… what do you think he was up too?"

"I really don't know… but I don't see how this monstrosity could help the Legion."

"Well something that could go in our favor with John's Hybrid control center being destroyed in the fire he won't be going anywhere anytime soon, and my contact has reassured me that he is not aware of his beloved package not arriving at the Hub."

Continuing to stare at the machine "Good…"

"What do you want me to do with it?" she looks at him with an unnerving expression.

Snarling under his mask "Destroy it…" standing there he didn't like what he saw to him the Hybrids were necessary but the idea of trying to make them like this was bothersome. He watched as Kona closed the container as she signals to a few of her aides they walk over and began to cart the box away "…On second thought hold that…" standing there thinking.

"What is it Purevenom?" Kona looks over to him.

"I have a better idea move it to my storage room ensure that no one goes in there." Something was brewing in his head but he wanted to make sure before he unleashed it.

"By your Command" Kona motions her aides to continue leaving Purevenom alone in the room standing there thinking on how he wanted to use this against John.

Simon stood there nervous as John read the report. He had heard the stories on what he did to people when they displeased them, and this would probably qualify as one of those times. Fidgeting around he didn't like this but he knew he had to take responsibility Leoban was left in his care.

Finally John looks up "So you mean to tell me somebody poisoned him?"

He points down on the paper "As you can see I found traces of a radioactive compound."

"I can see that, but how did it get into his system?" frustrated he realized that the Simon was nervous of course anyone would be the idea of one of our own assassinating another one of us was unnerving, John admits that he had killed plenty of his brother and sisters but he at least knew they would be back whoever perpetrated this act intended for Leoban never to speak again.

"I'm not sure I did find a needle mark on his inner right thigh I could only presume that was the entry point."

"Thank you Simon…" he begins to wave him off "…it is a little unnerving that one of our own could have done this don't you think?"

Simon nodded "I will apologize again I never intended my device to be used that way."

"Nor would I think… I will under the circumstances admit that it was an interesting machine at least we know it works I look forward to your complete report on the design we need ingenuity like yours in the days that come, you are dismissed."

Not really sure how to take that Simon shook his head "thank you…" and quickly departed the room. As he leaves the room John remembers what Leoban said on how he needed to find unity with the others if he wanted to proceed. It was obvious that the Simon was scared of what he might do to him, what better way to bring unity than approving of his brother ingenuity rather than admonishing him for it.

Sitting back in his chair all references towards the prophecy had been severed, it was left to him to figure out the rest. John was worried is it possible he discovered something that got him killed having no way to find out he decided that it would be better to put that in the back of his mind. He needed to change tactic again, but at least he had an idea where to start. Leaving his office again he started down the hallway seeing another Leoban he gestures to him "We need to talk…" grabbing his shoulder they preceded down the corridor as John began asking his questions.


	17. Chapter 17

-Chapter 16-

Walking into the room all eyes were on him not really understanding why he simply found his seat. One of the Leoban's got up and approached the podium "Brother Cavil… welcome…" as everyone else in the room turned back to him and welcomed him as well.

John stood up shaking his head "thank you" he looked around confused turning back to his seat he quickly sat down.

"You must forgive us Brother Cavil…" holding out his hands amongst the mass as he waved at everyone else. "…You are the first of your model to enter these walls, and apparently everyone here doesn't understand why."

Standing back up still grimacing "I want to find my way" turning to see if he had everyone's attention "…I just lost a friend… a Leoban…"

"Yes we heard of our brother's loss, he was a valuable member of this congregation."

"…and with his teaching he helped me see things in a new light… now I feel that I'm lost without him." John really hated this deception, but felt this was the best way to win them over.

Leoban simply looked at him "He never told me this, and I counseled with him quite often."

"Of course while he was alive I refused to take his teachings serious, but in death I finally realized how important they really were."

A Simon all of the sudden stood "I believe him." John wondered if it was the same Simon that worked in the infirmary.

"What was that Simon?" Leoban turning to him had a look of shock on his face.

Simon nervous to speak hesitated "The John I knew before this disaster would have never spared anyone he believed was involved in this tragedy… I was the Simon who tried and failed to resuscitate our poor brother in our meeting I thought for sure I would be boxed, but instead of admonishing me he praised my efforts. I of anyone here am probably the only one here that can say Leoban's teaching even helped the twisted mind of our brother, I have no other explanation ."

John gave him a half cocked smile, but he was confused what he meant about a twisted mind. Turning back to Leoban "I want to repent, teach me the way of our lost brother so that we can work together and bring unity to all of our brother and sisters."

Leoban smiling nodded his head "Let us rejoice and we welcome you Brother Cavil." The crowd erupted in to a cheer to them it was a day they thought they would never see when a One would join in their ranks.

John simply smiled as they cheered finally one step closer, as he begins to clap with the crowd now he had to work and get his brothers to join only then would this be more complete.

Working on his final plan he sat there tapping the table when Kona came around the corner "Oh… you're not going to believe this one."

Purevenom frustrated with his current problem simply looked up "What now?"

Pulling out a chair she leans up against it "You will never believe who's coming to devotion?"

"I grow tired of these guessing games just tell me?"

Resting on her heels she straightens herself out "My apologies sir I didn't realize you were having a bad day."

Standing up he slams his hands onto the table "Enough, just tell me your news!"

Kona steps back a little she had never seen him this upset finally with an astonished look on her face "The ones… the ones have joined in the ranks of the one God."

Under his mask he could feel his skin boiling "What!" shifting the contents of his desk onto the floor spinning around he stormed to the window. For too long he waited is all he can think, he was the Imperious Leader he should be the one these machines revered. Trying to calm himself "and what are the ones saying in mass?"

Never before had she been so afraid in his presence "Something about unity, that we of the one god should work together bringing our world to the out reaches of space…" Purevenom just shook his head while listening to her words "…that the time was coming soon for Humanities children to return home and reclaim their place."

No longer able to listen to this blasphemy he turned back to Kona "Leave this room…" not really sure anymore if he could trust her judgment with her confession that she followed their beliefs got under his skin.

Not really understanding she pleaded with him "But your…"

"Leave!" he said with a thunderous roar.

Kona quickly turned running out the room, D'Anna got out of her seat and entered the room to see her Imperious Leader staring into her soul "My lord?" is all she can get out of her mouth.

"Call an assembly it is time to end this once and for all…" turning back to his desk he picks up one of the pads "Tell the centurions to bring the contents of this box to the assembly."

Handing her the pad she bows and leaves the room. Purevenom anger had reached a boiling point this God that challenged his reign had to be put to a stop, he believed he might have waited too long but he needed to try.

Kona ran from the room she couldn't understand what just happened, she had been loyal to him since the day he first met her. Confused she felt betrayed by his anger how could've he have done this to her, why? Finally stopping in the hallway she sits against the wall crying into her hands.

A Leoban walked up to her trying to sympathize with her "What's wrong?"

With tears still in her eyes she looked up "…Nothing…" she tried to regain her composure.

"God has a plan for you dear it might not be now but it will happen, just believe." Resting his hand on her head he gave her a smile and continued down the hall.

She watched him leave as she rubbed her nose she slowly rose not really sure what he meant but she decided that the only way to understand is if she gave herself completely over to her God and she vowed that it would be done. Fixing her red dress she continued down the hall promising that she would find the love that she deserved.

John entered the main assembly area as he looked upon the masses he saw thousands of his brother and sisters amassing into the area, not only his models but the centurions and the Il-series were entering the area as well.

A D'Anna walked up to him "Are you the Primary John?"

Giving her a confused look "Yes…"

"The Imperious Leader wants you near the front he selected a specific spot for you" as she gestures the direction. Simply shrugging he begins to follow her to the center of the assembly area not really sure what to expect he simply clasp his hands behind his back. Taking a few minutes to get there he steps onto the stage looking out again he swore there had to be tens of thousands if not more that have consolidated here.

As he patiently waited he listened to the crowd not able to distinctly understand what they were saying he picked out small conversations that were speculating on the reason they were here. Hearing even the idea that the Imperious Leader was going to become a member of their God, John could only smile at the thought.

All of the sudden the crowd began to quite down as John looked again he could see that the crowd was opening a pathway as if something was splitting the sea of people. When the line began to get closer he could see Purevenom walking with a purpose to the stage, something of his posture told him that he didn't seem to be in good spirits.

Upon reaching the stage he simply looks at John as he works his way to the center of the stage. Holding up his hand he waited till the mass began to quite down "Who am I?" as the microphone amplified his voice.

The crowd responded "Our Imperious Leader."

"Am I not your leader?" he continues.

"Yes!" responding in unison.

"Then why do you worship this God, do I not provide for you all, do I not protect you all." The crowd simply kept quite as he continued "Then why, why do you pray to this false God?" The crowd began to bicker amongst themselves. John realizing what he was doing started to wonder how he could put a stop to it, with this move he could destroy everything he has been working for. Purevenom as if he could hear his thoughts turned to John "What can this One do for you that I haven't proven to you already?"

John no longer able hold himself steps up "What can I do…" as he turned to the crowd "I cannot do anything… but we working together can achieve anything if not more!" the crowd continued to bicker.

"Really…" pulling something out of his pocket "Really what about creating a new race of beings that would be used to wipe out your brother and sisters!" hitting the button the floor opened and a large box rose from the ground.

Immediately recognizing the box he turned to Purevenom "What are you doing?" granted John intended to use this model to eventually evolve himself he had no intentions of bringing harm to his brother and sisters. "No…"

"I give you this abomination your own brother conspired to make…" as the box opens there was a sound of shock from the crowd as they stared at the thing inside. "…This is his master plan, his method that he planned to eradicate you all with."

"That's not true… Yes my brother and sisters I was creating a new race but not to conquer you all…" reaching for his words he stumbled "The Cylons that were here before we were created, were on the verge of an evolutionary gap…" still struggling he decided the best route was to continue the lie "…I was trying to free our sisters in the Basestars trying to give them more than the life of the Basestar."

Purevenom cut him off "Tell me if your God is more powerful than I…" hitting the button again the box lowered back under the stage "…then let your God stop me." Activating a sequence on his controller a sound as if something was being launched could be heard turning to the viewer they all watched as the box was flung out to space and with a sudden flash the box detonated destroying the contents that were inside.

Anguish washed over John as he dropped to his knees a feeling that he had never felt as if it was torn from his insides just watched the only thing that mattered to him being destroyed. John felt a tear form in his eye something that he didn't think was possible listening to Purevenoms laugh he turned to the crowd as they remained silent. John slowly got up pulling his own device out of his pocket he walked over to him.

"What little man, what are you going to do?" is all Purevenom said.

John looked at the viewer again and turned back to him "Our God might not have been able to stop you…" hitting the button on his device "…but I will."

Purevenom stood there "What you made this armor impervious to everything…" laughing even harder.

"Your right I did make it."

Stopping he turned back to him all of the sudden he could feel his skin getting hotter "What… what is happening?" His skin started boiling as the heat became to unbearable "get it off, get it off." Reaching for the controllers he tried to unlock the armor but to no avail the pain became too unbearable. Dropping to the ground his body began to curl up the smoke was emitting from sides as the armor began to glow from the heat. The scream was horrifying to most as it slowly came to a stop Purevenoms body was motionless.

Standing over him John simply looked at the body turning to the crowd he addressed them "Time for unity is here, no longer will we serve under one being… today we will all work together and become one" the crowd began to cheer. John turned back to the lifeless body that lay behind him still upset at the loss of his child he threw the control on top of him and began to walk off the stage it was time for him to get back to work hoping that he can repeat the conditions that created her.


	18. Chapter 18

-Chapter 17-

How could he know that he was going to destroy his project is all he thought as he walked down the hallway. Zero was only an end product nothing more, but why was he so distraught over her death. Continuing down the hallway the other models applauded him, but for whatever reason he didn't enjoy their excitement.

Another John approached him "John so what is the plan?"

Shaking his head he looked at his brother "Find a representative from each model and create your council."

"I believe the other John's will insist that you are the best selection for the ones."

Looking back down the hallway "No… I'm done… just let me return to my work." The other John simply looked at him as he allowed him to continue down the hall.

Approaching his lab he opens the door to find it in a total shamble, running inside he looks around everything had been destroyed. Standing there he tries to piece it together "Who…" at that moment he immediately heads over to the data stream as he opens his files everything on Zero had been erased. Looking in to the air he screams "NO!" falling to the ground he cries swearing that he would never feel again that his anger will turn to vengeance his goal now is to complete what he started… the annihilation of the Human Race.

Listening to the muffled sounds he waits not sure for what but he knew it was only a matter of time. Looking around the room he watches the centurions standing guard, but she promised him they wouldn't interfere it was then that the ceiling began to descend as he watches the box lower he quickly gets into position. Once it had lowered all the way he quickly pushes the box off the platform and moves the other box on. As he watches the centurions grab and load it into a chamber he hears it engage and with a loud thunderous sound he knows it was launched into space.

Moving the box onto his sled he begins pushing it down the hallway as his thoughts wander he thinks of his brother that sacrificed his life so that he could continue his. Reaching down he places his hand on the box "My dear Zero it is not your time yet… but do not worry you will have your day" smiling at the box he continues on.

Studying the prophecies he realized he was too soon, that God wasn't ready to reveal its plan to the Cylons he had to destroy it and his memory or John would perverse it to something worse. Not really knowing the plan for Zero the Hybrids entrusted him with the knowledge that she was important and she had to be saved, so important was she the Hybrid he had been working with wanted to take her place in the box which is why he had to destroy the chamber to hide the body.

His plan now after he found a place to put Zero was to make his way to the Colonies he needed to find the guide the being that was chosen by God this Kara…


End file.
